Almas muertas
by Apolonia86
Summary: Secuela de Camina este mundo. Una historia sobre Mirai Gohan. ¿Por qué está dispuesto a matar a cualquiera que se le interponga, incluso su padre? Es mejor a veces terminar con las mentiras Saiyajin. Un fic de Juuhachigou y Mirai Bulma.
1. Alguien aleje esto sueños

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Almas muertas**

(_Dead souls_)

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

_Alguien que aleje estos sueños_

_Que me llevan a otro día_

El sol de media mañana brilló deslumbrante sobre la cúspide de los árboles. Este era uno de los pocos lugares verdes que quedaban en la Tierra, uno de los pocos parches de bosques que no había sido quemado o dinamitado cuando los _jinzouningen_ destruyeron la faz del planeta, matando todo a la vista. En los casi cuatro años transcurridos desde que el joven Trunks regresó del pasado, los dispersos sobreviviente de dos décadas de terror habían lentamente reconstruido sus vidas. Uno de esos sobrevivientes vivía aquí, cerca de las agrupadas cúspides de árboles y en las montañas que escondían la rota silueta de la vista de una vieja ciudad.

Desacostumbrándose de su escaso lavado en seco en la temprana brisa de verano, Chi-chi detuvo su trabajo por un momento y miró de nuevo a la casa que Goku había construido para que ellos vivieran. Nunca había sido atacada por los _jinzouningen_ --se paraba de la manera que Goku la había hecho pararse, una alegre cúpula bajo el brillo de los cielos. Siempre había sido lo suficientemente sólido como para soportar el estrés normal de los elementos; y el interior era siempre fresco en el verano, cálido en el invierno. Era un buen hogar, incluso si parecía horriblemente vacío ahora.

Su vista se nubló, y Chi-chi enterró su rostro en la sábana que había colgado recién y se permitió llorar por un minuto. Nunca dejaba que su padre la vea llorar; él se estaba volviendo demasiado viejo, y trabajaba duro para asegurarse que él estuviera cómodo en sus últimos años. Él estaba adentro, durmiendo hasta tarde como se había acostumbrado a hacer; estaba contenta que no podía verla justo ahora.

"Goku," sollozó, "Go... Gohan..." Lo había hecho otra vez esta mañana --había hecho demasiado arroz para ella misma y su padre. Simplemente estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo; Gohan tenía un apetito tan saludable, justo como el de Goku... incluso después de casi ocho años, todavía se olvidaba de vez en cuando y se encontraba tirando la mayoría de lo que había cocinado para el uso diario. Ella no quería que su hijo --su bebe-- muriera, y alguna parte de ella todavía no podía aceptarlo. El dolor que había llevado por tantos años, la desgarradora pérdida de Goku --su esposo, su amor, su mundo entero-- se agravó y afiló por la horrible muerte de Gohan al punto que apenas podía mantenerse viva. Sólo se preocupaba por su padre que envejecía y mantenía su roto corazón latiendo.

Se enderezó y limpió sus ojos con la esquina de la sábana, luego tomó la canasta de la ropa recién lavada para moverse más en el tendedero. Un leve movimiento sobre los árboles llamó su atención, y miró hacia el oeste. Dos figuras colgaban en el cielo; mientras Chi-chi miraba, se las arregló para determinar que eran en realidad personas, aunque todavía demasiado distantes como para suponer cualquier detalle. _¿Trunks y Juuhachi-gou? Espero que sí; tal vez me puedan ayudar a deshacerme de la comida extra. Trunks siempre ha tenido un apetito saludable... no puedo decir realmente que me importa mucho la jinzouningen, pero trato con mucha dificultad de perdonar, incluso si ella mató... mató a mi..._ Parpadeó duro para evitar que caigan más lágrimas. Bulma le había explicado pacientemente, numerosas veces, que Juuhachi-gou ya no era un enemigo y sólo quería compensar todo lo que había hecho. _¿Pero podrá traer de vuelta a mi Gohan? ¿Podrá hacer que Goku regrese?-- No, Goku no fue realmente su culpa, y ella estaba más o menos loca cuando Gohan murió... ¡¡¡oh no voy a llorar otra vez!!!_ Tomó un profundo respiro y se limpió los ojos con su manga, alzando la vista para saludar a sus visitantes.

Extraño... Juuhachi-gou es mucho más pequeña que Trunks, pero estos dos parecen ser del mismo tamaño. Y --espera... ambos tienen... ¡¿cabello oscuro...?!

Parpadeó, una y otra vez. Al principio pensó que podía ser un truco de la luz del sol; luego pensó que sus ojos debían estar funcionando mal. Finalmente, cuando el par de figuras demasiado familiar aterrizaron frente a su casa, Chi-chi estaba absolutamente convencida de que finalmente, gracias a dios, sus sentidos la habían abandonado.

"Ahh... ¡estamos en casa!" Son Goku estaba de pie en el sol de la mañana, alto y magnífico como había sido en la flor de su juventud. La brisa de verano sacudió su quieto cabello negro, ondeándolo a lo lardo de sus amplios, alegres ojos. Miró a la casa con una mezcla de nostalgia y profundo anhelo. "Ha pasado tanto tiempo..."

_"Sí, papá,"_ Gohan estuvo de acuerdo. Tan alto como su padre, y casi tan musculoso, el más joven Son se acercó un paso para pararse junto a Goku. "Es bueno estar en casa, ¿no?"

_"Así es."_ Los ojos de Goku observaron el patio, finalmente descansando en la mujer que estaba de pie mirándolos fijamente en vacía incredulidad. "¡Chi-chi!" Su rostro estalló en una encantada sonrisa.

Para su crédito, por primera vez en su vida Chi-chi no se desmayó. "¿¿¿Go... ku... u...???"

Goku abrió su boca para responder --pero su estómago habló primero, gruñendo tan fuerte que casi hace eco sobre las copas de los árboles. Con un pequeño ceño fruncido, Goku rascó su estómago. "_Este_... Chi-chi... ¿llegamos demasiado tarde para desayunar? ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!"

Con un sonido que fue mitad risa, mitad sollozo, Chi-chi soltó su cesta y corrió alegremente a los brazos de su marido, sollozando contra su pecho.

Goku, sorprendido, acarició su espalda torpemente. "Chi-chi, lo siento... ¡No pretendí herir tus sentimientos! ¿Quieres que vayamos a conseguir algo para comer?"

"Creo que está muy alegre de vernos, _papá_." Gohan miró a su padre con un leve reproche. Desde la comisura de sus labios dijo, "Te dije que deberíamos haber llamado antes."

Goku respondió de una manera similar, "Tal vez, ¡pero quería sorprenderla!"

"Creo que lo hicimos."

"¡Gohan!" Chi-chi se arrojó hacia su hijo, aún llorando poderosamente. "¡Mi bebé! ¡¡¡Mi bebé!!!"

Gohan abrazó a su madre fuertemente. "Yo también te extrañé demasiado, _Mamá_," dijo él suavemente.

La ventana de adelante se abrió y una gran cabeza con barba canosa apareció. "¿Qué es todo ese ruido? Qué está sucediendo --¡¡¡GOKU!!!" Ox Satán miró a los dos hombres en el patio comenzando a llorar, cada uno a su vez, por su hija. "¡Goku! ¡Gohan! ¿¡Cómo en este mundo--?! ¿Son realmente ustedes?"

"_Sí_, suegro," Goku sonrió, alzando su mano para saludar. "Chi-chi, está bien, ¡de verdad! Por favor no llores más... ¡te enfermarás si sigues!"

Ox Satán había vivido enteramente demasiado tiempo y había visto enteramente cosas demasiado extrañas aún sin entender la súbita resurrección de su yerno y su nieto en un avance masico. Estaba sorprendido --oh, sí, posiblemente estupefacto-- pero se mantuvo estable, como siempre lo hacía. "Bueno, ¡las cosas que suceden en estos días...! Rápido, muchachos, traigan a Chi-chi antes que inunde el valle."

Gohan asintió. "Vamos, _papá_... entremos, ¿hm?"

_"¡Genial!"_ Goku estuvo de acuerdo, sosteniendo el llanto de Chi-chi en sus brazos. Luchando para recuperar control, ella se aferró de él como si tuviera miedo que repentinamente se desvanezca. Limpió sus lágrimas con una mano temblorosa y alzó la vista al rostro que sólo había visto en fotografías por veinte largos, y solitarios años.

Goku le sonrió, sus amplios oscuros ojos eran tiernos y amorosos. No importaba que en ese momento él fuera tan joven y apuesto como había sido el último día de su vida. No importaba que ella hubiera envejecido sin él, casi una anciana ahora, cerca de los cincuenta. Ni siquiera importaba que incluso que en su juventud nunca fue una gran belleza --no como Bulma. Nada de eso le importaba a Goku. La miró ahora con la más tierna expresión de un anhelo cumplido, bebiendo la visión de ella, atesorando su presencia como si fuera la cosa más preciada de la Tierra. La había extrañado. Esa repentina, sorprendente revelación fue casi suficiente para romper los arreglos de su corazón todo de nuevo. Ella había pasado tantos años extrañándolo tan terriblemente... nunca se le había ocurrido que, dondequiera que su espíritu estaba, él podría estar extrañándola de igual manera. En sus ojos, ella no era una anciana en lo absoluto. En sus ojos, ella era hermosa, como en sus ojos siempre lo había sido. Porque él la amaba tanto como ella a él, y siempre lo había hecho, y siempre lo haría.

"Tengo hambre," dijo suavemente. "Entremos y desayunemos, ¿está bien?"

Sonriendo temblorosamente, Chi-chi asintió y envolvió sus brazos seguramente sobre su cuello. "Creo que hice justo lo suficiente esta mañana."

----------

Muy por encima de la superficie de la Tierra, en la parte superior del cielo, Dende asintió una vez, vista tras vista observando la reunión de la familia Son. "La curación continúa," dijo él suavemente. Todavía no estaba acostumbrado y dispuesto al papel de Dios para este pequeño mundo entre muchos, él aceptó su destino, como era su naturaleza, pero nunca había descansado fácilmente con ella... al menos no antes de ahora. Ahora era un tiempo de recuperación, de restauración, y por eso Dende estaba alegre.

Suspiró y abrió sus ojos y se preguntó por un momento que estaban haciendo y pensando los Ancianos del Nuevo Namek-sei. Mejor no preguntar, supuso; la mayoría de los Namekseijin habían nacido para una simple tarea, la totalidad de su ser giraba en torno a un sólo propósito, nunca esquivándolo. No podían concebir ser llamados para hacer nada diferente que el camino elegido en sus vidas. Sólo unos raros pocos podían cambiar el rumbo y explorar nuevas días de pensamiento, acciones, vidas. Los anteriores Kami habían sido sólo uno; Piccolo era uno ahora; y él, Dende... bueno... así como se sentía incómodo en algunas ocasiones, todavía era capaz de llevar a cabo el sagrado deber de Kami-sama.

"Tal vez, Dios, no es tan diferente de lo que usted ha nacido para ser," una profunda voz comentó. "Eres un curador por naturaleza, y la Tierra había necesitado un curador por muchos años."

"Mr. Popo." Dende se volteó con una leve sonrisa. "¿Son tan transparentes mis pensamientos, o molestan?"

"No, Dios." La pequeña figura redonda sonrió un poco. "Pero sé las dudas que carga sobre usted. Todos nosotros las conocemos. En nuestros propios ojos no estamos muy acostumbrados a encontrarnos con un desafío, pero realmente la fuerza está en nosotros todo el tiempo." Mr. Popo ondeó una mano al pequeño mundo verde bajo ellos. "Ya ha cumplido más de lo que nadie esperaba --la mayoría de ustedes."

"_Sí, realmente._ Tienes toda la razón." Dende se volteó para mirar al guardián de la tierra otra vez. "Pero hay demasiado que queda por hacer."

"Si no lo hubiera," Mr. Popo observó, "los mundos no necesitarían guardianes. O grandes héroes como los Z Senshi."

----------

La luz brillante de la mañana rebotaba en el blanco techo finalmente brillando lo suficiente para hacer que Bulma emita un gemido y de vueltas en la cama. Cuando lo hizo un leve dolor apareció junto con una leve protesta de su brazo que la hizo despertar por completo. Parpadeando, miró a su alrededor por un segundo; luego los recuerdos se pusieron en su lugar y miró al otro lado del colchón.

Vacío, pero había una marca de una cabeza todavía en la almohada, y cuando la levantó y la llevó a su rostro, inhaló, las lágrimas amenazaron con salir del fondo de sus ojos. Su aroma; el de Vegeta. Él había estado aquí anoche, sus brazos protegiéndola y envolviéndola mientras se quedaba dormida...

¿Pero dónde estaba ahora?

Miró al reloj de su mesita y jadeó --eran casi las ocho de la mañana, casi una hora y media más tarde de lo que generalmente dormía. Instantáneamente se levantó, estirando un poco sus piernas, y pudo encontrar al fin una bata, que la envolvió a su alrededor. Ahora que estaba un poco más despierta, podía escuchar algo desde afuera; el sonido de la carne contra la carne, golpes que se intercambiaban y se esquivaban. Caminando hacia su balcón, lo abrió y miró abajo.

En el medio del patio, donde su madre una vez había tenido un jardín, Vegeta y Trunks estaban entrenando. Trunks tenía su espada en la mano y estaba atacando con ella a su padre, obligándolo a retroceder. Casi, casi, Bulma los llamó, queriendo que se detengan antes que alguno se lastime... pero no lo hizo. En cambio, miró tranquilamente. Si no había aprendido algo más en su vida entre los Saiyajin, había aprendido que luchar era más que incluso una habilidad o incluso un arte para ellos. Formaba parte de todo lo que hacían, decían, sentían, pensaban y creían, de una u otra manera. _Se están uniendo,_ pensó. _Encontrando un suelo común donde puedan entenderse mutuamente --donde Vegeta pueda aceptar a Trunks como el hijo que nunca conoció, y Trunks pueda aprender de su padre su moral y sus fallas como el resto de nosotros..._ La comisura del labio de Bulma se levantó. _Está bien... tal vez Vegeta __**está sobrecargado**__ cuando se refiere a fallas._

Con una velocidad borrosa, Vegeta corrió hacia Trunks, arrojándose rápidamente y pasando bajo el arco del filo para aparecer dentro de la guardia del joven hombre. Con una burlona risa le dio a Trunks un codazo en el estómago, y la otra mano tomaba la empuñadura de la espada. Trunks gruñó medio quejándose, pero se aferró obstinadamente a su arma, llevando una rodilla hacia la ingle de Vegeta. El Saiyajin más adulto lo esquivó, pero cambiando la posición debilitó su agarre en la espada, y Trunks se liberó, saltando hacia atrás. Sin inmutarse, Vegeta se disparó al aire, luego miro abajo hacia Trunks entre el sol de la mañana. Trunks se movió a un lado y giró para evitar el ataque, levantando tu espada en el mismo instante y apoyándose para dejarla caer dentro de la vaina mientras sus manos ondeaban un patrón en el aire. "¡BURNING ATTACK!"

Vegeta giró en el aire, el disparo de ki sacudió a lo largo de su costado calcinándose a través de su armadura, y el impulso de sus propias manos hicieron un movimiento de ida y vuelta, azotando al aire frente a él. "¡RENZOKU ENERGY DAAAAN!" Cientos de pequeños disparos de ki salieron hacia adelante, destrozando el suelo alrededor de Trunks mientras él los esquivaba y saltaba para evitarlos. Eligiendo su momento, el príncipe Saiyajin se abalanzó y golpeó con su puño duramente en el estómago de Trunks, seguido de una energía que envió al muchacho a caer al suelo en el medio de un pedazo de mampostería.

Mientras Trunks trataba de sentarse, un pie embotado descendió y se puso llanamente sobre su espalda. Él alzó su vista al rostro de su padre, jadeando. Vegeta le estaba sonriendo, de brazos cruzados. "¿Es eso lo mejor que puedes hacer?" Dijo burlonamente.

A modo de respuesta Trunks tomó el tobillo de Vegeta y lo hizo girar, convocando su ki mientras hacía que Vegeta pierda su equilibro. Un fuego dorado explotó a su alrededor mientras arrojaba al otro hombre al suelo y lo puso a sus pies, mirando a Vegeta, alejó el puño para dar un golpe.

Vegeta también se convirtió en Súper Saiyajin y atrapó el golpe; por un momento ambos dos quedaron ahí parados, resoplando en el rostro del otro, con las manos entrelazadas mientras cambiaban posición y hacían fuerza para mover al otro. Entonces Vegeta cayó detrás, enganchando una pierna alrededor de la pierna de Trunks mientras lo hacía, y arrojó a su hijo a un lado de la Corporación Cápsula fieramente. Bulma hizo un gesto de dolor cuando sintió el impacto a sus pies. "Más reparaciones, maldición," murmuró entre dientes.

Mientras Trunks luchaba para salir de los restos de pared sintió una mano tomar el cuello de su camiseta y alzarlo. Jadeando, miró a Vegeta, esperando el próximo golpe.

Nunca llegó.

En lugar de ello, con una extraña preocupación, Vegeta lo puso de pie, asintiendo una vez. "Lo lograrás," dijo. "El mocoso de Kakarotto no hizo tan mal trabajo enseñándote a luchar. Estoy sorprendido."

"No fue todo trabajo de Gohan," Trunks dijo, limpiando la sangre de su boca mientras bajaba su poder.

Una oscura ceja se alzó _"¿Qué?"_

Por un momento Trunks no respondió, sin saber bien que decir. "En... el Tiempo Pasado, donde Goku no murió... pasé un tiempo allí. Alguien... me entrenó. En la Habitación del Tiempo y el Espíritu de Kami-sama. Él insistió en ello." Miró a su padre a los ojos. "_Tú_ insististe en ello."

La otra ceja se alzó. Luego una leve sonrisa se deslizó en los ojos del Saiyajin. "Sabía yo," dijo suavemente, con voz divertida. "Es bueno ver que tenía suficiente sentido común para corregir cualquier defecto que el mocoso de Kakarotto haya dejando en tu entrenamiento. Estoy seguro que habían muchos." La diversión se desvaneció, reemplazada por una larga mirada medida. Finalmente la mano de Vegeta se alzó; dubitativa; y luego se posó sobre el hombro de Trunks. "Bueno, ahora es mi turno de entrenarte y no creas que seré bueno contigo--" su voz se hizo más débil hasta que Trunks apenas pudo escucharla -- _"hijo mío."_

Mi hijo.

Trunks apretó ambas manos, sintiendo el calor adentrarse en sus ojos y viendo el mundo medio nublado por un momento mientras parpadeaba fuertemente. "_Sí_, Papá," dijo, orgulloso que su voz no estuviera temblando. "Entrenaré duro."

"Tienes maldita razón que lo harás." Vegeta soltó su agarre y cruzó sus brazos, mirando a Trunks. "Todos los días, será lo primero en la mañana, y todas las noches antes de dormir. Con y sin esa porquería en tu espalda." Un dedo apuntó a la espada. "Las armas pueden quitarse. Aprenderás a confiar en tus puños y pies en primer lugar." Dándose la vuelta, movió su cabeza. "El entrenamiento terminó por ahora. Si ella sabe que es bueno para ella, esa perezosa madre tuya tendrá el desayuno listo mientras nos aseamos." Vegeta alzó la vista directo hacia el rostro de Bulma y sonrió. "Mejor ve comenzando, también, mujer. No planeo pasar todo el día en la ducha."

"Y qué es lo que parezco, ¿tu sirvienta?" Bulma comenzó a poner ambas manos en su cadera, reconsiderándolo, y sólo puso una.

Vegeta la miró de arriba a abajo. "Por supuesto que no eres mi sirvienta. Nunca tendría una estúpida, terca, fea camarera sirviéndome. Sin embargo, ya que estoy estancado contigo, podría sacarte un digno día de trabajo de ese gordo trasero."

"Mi... Estoy... ¡¿¡¿GORDO TRASERO?!?!" Bulma gritó y tomó el objeto más cercano (un jarrón de flores) y lo arrojó a la cabeza del Saiyajin. Él tranquilamente la inclinó hacia un lado justo lo suficiente para dejar caer el jarrón sin moverse de donde estaba. "Tu puntería tampoco es mejor, veo," remarcó calmadamente. "Justo como lo esperaba. Nunca _pudiste_ hacer nada bien."

"¡OOOooh!" Apretando sus dientes, Bulma lanzó una letanía de los peores abusos que pudo manejar --los que fueron suficiente para casi quitarle la pintura a un acorazado a 500 yardas. Los ojos de Trunks se ampliaron más progresivamente mientras la furia de su madre continuaba, cubriendo a Vegeta, su ascendencia, sus cualidades personales, y las cosas interesantemente dolorosas que planeó hacer ella con su pareja dada la razonable cantidad de tiempo y el equipo adecuado (incluyendo, pero no limitándose, hormigas rojas, armas de fuego, y una buena cantidad de veneno en la cocina).

"--¡Y VETE AL DEMONIO!" Bulma concluyó, agitando un puño a Vegeta.

"Estás perdiendo tiempo," replicó Vegeta, flotando al balcón para estar al nivel de sus ojos. "Cuanto más tiempo estés aquí y grites como una loca, más hambriento estoy. Mejor vete moviéndote antes que tenga que... corregirte."

"¿¡¿Tú y que ejército?!?"

"No necesito un ejército para manejarte, mujer." Una malo se levantó y tomó el mentón de Bulma, y antes que pudiera reaccionar Vegeta se había inclinado acercando su boca contra la de ella. Incluso desde donde Trunks estaba parado podía ver los ojos de Bulma agigantarse en sorpresa, luego cerrarse lentamente mientras le regresaba el beso. Luego se dio media vuelta, tratando de dejarles el momento para ellos, pero la curiosidad ganó; un segundo o dos después miró sobre su hombro. Para este momento Vegeta se había alejado un poco y estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Bulma, con las manos apoyadas en el borde del balcón, con el rostro ilegible. La expresión de Bulma, por el contrario, estaba llena de timidez, extrañamente maravillada que daba la ilusión de estar siendo la niña que había sido, años atrás, cuando este hombre entró en su vida. _Él nunca la besó así antes,_ pensó Trunks. _No tan abiertamente, donde cualquiera pueda verlos. Creo... creo que las cosas van a ser muy diferentes en esta vida, para ambos._

Con un bufido Vegeta rompió el cuadro tomando los hombros de Bulma, luego dándola vuelta, y observándola ligeramente de atrás. "Desayuno, mujer," ordenó. "Ahora. Estoy cansado de esperar que tu débil cerebro reaccione."

"¡Hmph!" frotándose donde le dolía, Bulma se dirigió adentro para vestirse e ir abajo, deteniéndose en la puerta el tiempo suficiente para lanzar un último insulto antes de desaparecer: "¡Bestia!"

Poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza, Trunks dio un largo, largo _respiro. Parece que las cosas van a ponerse mucho más ruidosas por aquí, también._ "Ah... Papá... ¿Mamá siempre se pone así cuando estás cerca?"

Vegeta consideró la pregunta. "No. Algunas veces es peor." Sus labios se curvaron burlonamente. "Pero siempre gano."

----------

"¡Ahhhhhh!" Goku se inclinó, poniendo un brazo sobre su boca, y frotándose el estómago. _"¡Oishii!"_

_"Sí,"_ Gohan estuvo de acuerdo, alejándose de la mesa un poco. "Me siento tan lleno, ¡ni siquiera puedo pensar en comer!"

"Yo puedo," respondió su padre, luego agregó, "¡pero no más ahora mismo!"

"¿Estás seguro? Puedo hacerte más sabes. No será ningún problema. ¡Puedo hacerte toda la comida que quieras!" Chi-chi se detuvo, sacudió su cabeza. "Oh, Dios, estoy balbuceando, ¿verdad?"

"Sólo un poco, Chi-chi." Ox Satán le sonrió a su hija. "Pero está bien, sabes, ¡este es un día muy feliz!"

"Es el día más feliz de mi vida..." Chi-chi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de uno de los de Goku y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Él parpadeó, luego sonrió y apoyó su mejilla en su cabello.

"¿Lo que quiero saber es como hicieron para volver ustedes dos?" Ox Satán continuó. "Quiero decir, escuchamos que Piccolo había regresado de entre los muertos, pero no pudieron haber sido las Esferas del Dragón --ustedes se habían ido hace demasiado tiempo."

"Bueno, abuelo, fue obra de Bulma en su mayoría," dijo Gohan. "Tuvo algo de ayuda de Kami-sama, pero sin ella nada hubiera ocurrido. Oh, y, um... Juuhachi-gou... ella también ayudó. Creo."

"¿Bulma... y Juuhachi-gou?" Chi-chi se enderezó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "Escuchamos que ella --la _jinzouningen_, quiero decir-- había vuelto y era una amiga en lugar de una enemiga ahora... yo personalmente no estoy tan segura, en mi opinión, pero si dices que ayudó, Gohan, entonces --¡EEE!" Soltando el brazo de Goku, Chi-chi miró a su pierna, luego se detuvo, agachándose y tomando algo. La miró fijamente por un momento, luego chirrió, "¡G-G-GOKU!"

"¿Hm?" El Saiyajin también bajo la mirada. "¡Oh! _Sí, gomen ne,_ Chi-chi." Haciendo que su cola se mueva suelte su agarre y se enrolle alrededor de su cintura. "Supongo que está tan feliz de verte como yo lo estoy."

"Esa... era... tu... cola," Chi-chi trató de decir, todavía mirando.

"Sí. Cuando regresamos, todos teníamos nuestras colas de nuevo."

Chi-chi se agachó, tocando el peludo largo donde estaba enroscado alrededor de la cintura de su marido. La cola se desenrolló y se alzó por su tacto, ondeándose gentilmente en el aire, y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar la punta se movió acariciando su mentón, haciéndole cosquillas. Suspiró, luego le dio una buena mirada a la picardía en los ojos de Goku, y rió. "¡Oh, Goku! ¡Te burlas de mí!"

_"Sukoshi,"_ Goku admitió, luego rió también.

"Bueno, supongo que mejor voy a la cocina y comienzo a lavar." Chi-chi suspiró, mirando al fregadero, altas pilas de platos. De alguna manera, ni siquiera le importaba el desorden que había ahí, pensó. Luego un segundo pensamiento sucedió y jadeó, con una mano cubriendo su boca. "¿Qué voy a hacer para la cena? ¡No tengo casi comida suficiente para nosotros cuatro! Necesito ir de compras de inmediato."

"Puedo ir por ti, _Mamá_," Gohan se ofreció voluntariamente. "Quiero salir y ver como se ve todo, de cualquier manera."

"Esa es una buena idea, Gohan," Goku dijo, asintiendo. "Lleva al abuelo contigo para que te muestre los alrededores. -Todavía tienes bastante dinero, ¿no, Chi-chi?"

"Sí. Ahorré cada zenni que hiciste del Budokai. No que haya sido mucho, ya que de alguna manera las cosas siempre se sucedían para mantenerte lejos del primer premio... pero no importa, todavía queda lo suficiente. Espera, Gohan, te daré algo." Chi-chi se fue hacia el salón de enfrente, donde se arrodilló ante la pequeña chimenea y aflojó una piedra, revelando una pequeña caja de metal de la que sacó un puñado de billetes. Los contó cuidadosamente y le dio la mitad a Gohan. "Ahora, sabes lo que necesito," dijo ella. "Sé que puedo confiar que recuerdes eso, Gohan. ¡Y ustedes dos tengan cuidado! Sólo porque el malvado Juunana-gou se ha ido no quiere decir que las calles sean seguras. ¡No hablen con extraños y estén atento a los bandidos!"

Gohan le sonrió a su madre, recordando todas las veces que había corrido por esta misma diligencia, y todas las veces que ella le había dado casi la misma advertencia. "Sí."

Chi-chi se situó en la puerta para verlos irse, luego encontró a Goku de pie casi directamente detrás de ella. "¡Oh! Goku, ¿qué querías?"

Goku no dijo nada al principio. En lugar de ello, sus manos acunaron sus mejillas y alzaron su rostro así podía estudiarlo. Chi-chi tragó, repentinamente nerviosa, preguntándose en que estaba pensando. "¿Go... Goku?" preguntó suavemente.

"Chi-chi." Los ojos de Goku se arrugaron un poco mientras sonreía. "Necesito un baño, ¿tallarías mi espalda?"

"¿Qué?"

"Por supuesto, salpico mucho, así que podrías querer cambiarte a algo que no se arruine si se moja. Tu traje de cumpleaños estaría bien creo."

"¿Mi traje de cumpleaños? Pero, Goku, eso es--" Repentinamente Chi-chi se dio cuenta lo que su marido realmente estaba pidiendo, y exactamente porque le había sugerido a Gohan que lleve a su padre en el camino a la ciudad. Se sonrojó rápidamente hasta las raíces de su cabello. "¡GOKU! ¿¡En la mitad del día?!"

"Sí." En un rápido movimiento Goku alzó a Chi-chi y se dirigió a las escaleras para ir al baño.

----------

"¡...Una amenaza! Todos sabemos lo que hicieron, ¡como destruyeron nuestro mundo! ¡Mira alrededor! Nuestros hogares, nuestras familias, todo lo que nos era especial, ¡todo está arruinado! ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ella? Esto podría ser alguna clase de trampa para tomarnos con la guardia baja..."

Gohan se detuvo fuera de la tienda y se apoyó en la manija del carrito de las compras, mirando a la joven morena mujer mientras alternativamente rogaba y abogaba a la gente que se movía por las aceras de la Nueva Cuidad Esperanza. Aunque algunos se detuvieron a escuchar, la mayoría sólo le dio una mirada de curiosidad, y esos que escuchaba no parecían prestarle atención real al escuchar. Mientras él seguía mirando, ella se sentó despectivamente en una piedra rota de uno de los edificios y puso so rostro en sus manos. Cuando sus hombros comenzaron a temblar Gohan no pudo soportarlo más. "Abuelo, ¿quién es ella?" preguntó suavemente. "Esa chica."

"¿Hm? Oh, esa es Videl. Recuerdas a Mr. Satan, ¿verdad?"

"¿El Campeón del Mundo? Sí, ¿quién no?"

"Esa es su hija."

"¡¿H-H-Hija?!" Los ojos de Gohan triplicaron su tamaño momentáneamente.

Ox Satán sonrió. "¡No me preguntes quien fue la pobre mujer que se casó con él!" Luego suspiró. "Ambos están muertos ahora, por lo que escuché. Se dice que murió luchando con los androides."

Lentamente Gohan asintió. "¿Podrías, podrías llevar los comestibles al auto? Quiero hablar con ella por un minuto."

"Por supuesto."

Caminando un poco, Gohan se arrodilló frente a Videl. "Uh... _o-jama desho ga, pero..."_

"¡Oh!" Videl se sentó, apresuradamente limpiando sus ojos, y mirando al joven hombre, luego miró otra vez. Él era más o menos de su misma edad, con un dulce, abierto rostro y sabios ojos. Algo sobre él era tan tranquilizador, tan calmante que se relajó inmediatamente. "Está bien, no me estás molestando." Inclinó su cabeza, mirándolo. "Soy Videl... ¿Te, te conozco?"

"No lo creo." Gohan agachó la cabeza rápidamente. "Por favor permíteme presentarme. Soy Gohan. No pude evitar notar que te veías triste..."

"Sí." La joven mujer soltó una amarga risa. "Más desalentada, realmente. Nadie me escuchará, y es tan frustrante." Golpeó con sus puños en sus rodillas duramente. "Nadie quiere estar en desacuerdo con su boleto a la comida--" alzó su mejilla en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula.

"¿Boleto a la comida? No entiendo."

"Bulma." Videl casi maldijo, luego se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza. "No, no puedo culparla por haber sido engañada también. Es sólo, que pensé, ella es tán inteligente y todo, no pensarías que ella entendería que no podemos tomar esa... las palabras de esa cosa como si nada." Miró a Gohan con impotencia. "La gente aquí tiene mucho que agradecerle, y por eso están tan felices como para prestar atención a lo que Bulma dice, y cuando alguien la contradice, por supuesto que causan problemas."

"Cosa..." Gohan miró en dirección a la Corporación Cápsula también. "¿Quieres decir la _jinzouningen_, Juuhachi-gou?"

"¿Qué mas?" Los ojos de Videl se iluminaron de ira. "Esa bruja mató a mi padre. Y su endemoniado 'hermano'. Ahora está viviendo ahí. Y a ellos no les importa siquiera, ¡a Bulma o a su hijo! ¡Incluso parecen agradarle!"

"Bueno, sabes, la gente cambia," Gohan se aventuró a decir con cautela.

"¡Eso es! La _jinzouningen_ no es una persona. Sólo es un maniquí mecánico. No hay nada real o humano sobre eso. ¿Cómo podría haber? Mira a las terribles cosas que los _jinzouningen_ hicieron. ¿No tendría un ser humano incluso un poco de conciencia o compasión?" Videl alzó sus manos. "Nada los detuvo, no les importó nada ni nadie. Mientras que Juuhachi-gou esté aquí, estamos todos en peligro. Cualquier día ahora terminará con el acto y nos cortará ciegamente, como conejitos confianzudos. Gohan, tu me crees, ¿verdad?"

"Yo..." Gohan sacudió su cabeza. "No la he visto hacer nada como eso."

Con un pequeño comienzo Videl se alejó un poco. "¿Has estado cerca de ella? ¿Mucho?"

"Bueno, Bulma es una especie de amiga de la familia. Ella conoce a mi papá desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Entonces es inútil." Videl alejó su rostro, pero no antes que Gohan notara un toque de desesperación en sus ojos. "No me escucharás realmente."

"¡Eso no es cierto! Yo--" Gohan se interrumpió cuando Ox Satán tocó la bocina del auto y se inclinó hacia la ventanilla, saludando, "Oi, Gohan!" él se sorprendió. "Algunas de estas cosas necesitan refrigeración, ¡sabes! Necesitamos regresar antes que se arruinen."

"Ve." Dándole una sonrisa, Videl se puso de pie y agachó la cabeza. "Fuiste amable conmigo, de todas formas... _gracias_, Gohan."

"Escucha..." Gohan titubeó, entonces prosiguió, "escucha, Videl, me gustaría hablar un poco más contigo. Te prometo que escucharé, realmente soy un buen oyente."

"Eso es muy de 'oyente' lo que acabas de decir en la última oración," Videl se burló, con una ceja arqueada.

Gohan gruñó y se golpeó en la frente con una palma. _"Estúpido,"_ se gruñó a sí mismo.

"Gohan... _Nanimo. Wakatta._" La sonrisa de Videl se iluminó un poco mientras agregaba, suavemente, "Me gustaría hablar más contigo también."

_"¡¿Realmente?! ¡Genial!"_

"¡Gohaaaaan!" Otro pitido de la bocina. Gohan impulsivamente se levantó y tomó las manos de Videl, sosteniéndolas por un segundo. "¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?" preguntó.

"Um... oh... no lo sé --¡espera! Eres de por aquí, ¿no?" Con el asentimiento de Gohan ella añadió, "¿Recuerdas el viejo Parque del León? ¿Cerca de la Secundaria Orange Star?"

_"¡Sí!"_

"¡Nos encontraremos allí!" Rápidamente Videl buscó en sus bolsillos, y tomó un trozo de papel con algo escrito en el, y lo puso en las manos de Gohan. "Este es mi número de teléfono --¡llámame así podemos arreglar un día para encontrarnos!"

"¡Lo haré! –¡Oi, oi, Abuelo, estoy yendo!" Gohan se subió al auto, esperando, y agitó una mano al lado de la ventana mientras se alejaban. Para su sorpresa, Videl se encontró haciendo lo mismo... y esperando ansiosamente que el joven hombre cumpliera su palabra.

----------

Con un largo suspiro Bulma miró fijamente a la pared y arruinó la _cena_. _Un Saiyajin hace un desorden. Dos hacen un desastre_. Pensó irónica. _Logré enseñarle a Trunks algunos modales, pero podría olvidarlos cuando se trate de Vegeta._ Se quedó de pie, haciendo muecas de dolor --estaba tan rígida y dolorida, y se preguntaba un poco; Juunana-gou había trabajado muy bien en ella el día anterior.

"¿Estás bien?"

Bulma se volteó y le dio una sonrisa. "Un poco más dolorida que de costumbre, pero estaré bien. Aunque este brazo me va a dar el doble de miseria de ahora en más cuando llueva--" hizo gestos por el pensamiento. "Ya tuve un poco de bursitis en el hombro." Inclinó su cabeza. "¿Alguna razón particular por la que evitaste el desayuno, o debo preguntar?"

"Tu esposo." Juuhachi-gou cruzó sus brazos y se apoyó contra la pared. "No le agrado."

"Eso es una subestimación." Bulma sacudió su cabeza. "Ya lo superará."

"¿Lo hará, Bulma? Hombres como Vegeta cargan con rencores mucho tiempo."

La boca de Bulma se apretó. "Lo superará si tengo que tomar un cohete y tatuar las noticias que estás de nuestra parte ahora, y luego apuntar a quemarropa en su oído."

"Probablemente se queje de dolor de oídos." Suspiró la androide. "¿Bursitis, dijiste? ¿Estás tomando algo para eso?"

"No hay mucho que pueda tomar para eso, Juu-chan. Es sólo parte de envejecer." Bulma comenzó a juntar los muchos platos esparcidos en la mesa y a ordenarlos en pilas. "Estoy en mis cincuenta, sabes."

Juuhachi-gou se permitió a sí misma una leve sonrisa. "No los pareces."

"Mentirosa." La otra mujer también sonrió. "Bueno, mi familia tiene una predilección de verse bien a medida que envejecen, pero es lo de adentro lo que cuenta en este momento." Se detuvo, mirando a la mesa pero sin verla, la tristeza se adentraba en su expresión. "Siempre quise una pequeña niña," dijo ella, casi para sí misma. "Una hermana para Trunks. Él era un bebé tan perfecto."

"¿Es demasiado tarde ya?" Juuhachi-gou se movió y comenzó a apilar los platos también, mirando a Bulma mientras lo hacía.

Bulma asintió lentamente. "_Sí_. Hace un año, año y medio atrás. No más niños." Repentinamente se sentó. "Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Juu-chan..." Una mano se alzó para cubrir sus ojos, esconder la humedad que se reunía allí. "Solía ser que teníamos un año, tal vez dos, de diferencia de edad. Al menos eso es lo que supusimos una vez. Él es alrededor cinco años más grande que Goku, sabes, Vegeta."

_"¿Realmente?"_ Juuhachi-gou parpadeó.

"_Sí._ Ahora no soy suficientemente vieja para ser la madre de Trunks; soy lo suficientemente vieja para ser la madre de Vegeta. ¿Cómo manejará eso, cuando... cuando realmente comience a mostrar y sentir mi edad?"

Juuhachi-gou bajó un puñado de platos que había levantado y los corrió para poner una mano sobre los hombros de Bulma. "Eso no pasará en muchos años todavía, ¿no?" dijo suavemente. "No es como si estuvieras bamboleándote al borde de la tumba. ¿Tienes miedo a envejecer, Bulma?"

"N... No..." Bulma alzó la vista, tratando de acomodarse. "Sólo... de envejecer antes que lo haga Vegeta. La mitad de mi vida ya está terminada. Nunca tendré el tiempo de nuevo, nunca seré capaz de compartirlo con él."

Sin ser visto ni notado para ninguna de ambas mujeres, una sombra se movió en el pasillo. Acercándose al marco de la puerta, Vegeta frunció el ceño. Había sentido la presencia del _jinzouningen_ en el comedor después que él y Trunks se fueron, y había echado al muchacho con algún pretexto mientras circulaba para vigilarla. Medio esperaba que tratara algo con Bulma así podía tener una verdadera excusa para matarla, pero no estaba hiriendo a su pareja... por ahora... así que descartó la placentera idea de desmantelar al juguete de liquidación hasta otro día.

Fue el tema de conversación que capturó su atención ahora. ¿Que quería decir Bulma, la mitad de su vida estaba terminada? El ceño se tornó más pensativo mientras Vegeta recordó a Kamesennin haciendo comentarios acerca de ser 'un anciano frágil'. ¿Era eso lo que la edad significaba para los humanos? Los Saiyajin no se volvían más débiles mientras sus edades avanzaban; los que sobrevivían a sus enemigos por lo general sólo dejaban de respirar en su sueño un día cuando sus vidas se terminaban. Pero este asunto de la 'edad', ahora...

¿Sería eso, era eso, lo que le estaba sucediendo a Bulma ahora?

Gruñó suavemente entre dientes, irritado (y, en algún nivel más profundo no admitiría pero tuvo que reconocer, preocupado). _Una maldita cosa más que los humanos no pueden hacer bien. ¿Qué completo y monumental idiota pensaría que tendría sentido para ellos extinguirse con los años? No lo tendré. No sufrí a través de una década en el Infierno sin un cuerpo, luego soporté a Kakarotto en el Paraíso por otra década, sólo para tener a Bulma marchitándose y alejarse de mí. Me niego a permitir que eso suceda. Debe haber una solución, en alguna parte, así tenga que golpear a Kaiou-sama o a Kami-sama o Enma-sama mismos._

Girando sobre sus talones, Vegeta se alejó.

----------

En algún lugar más allá del espacio y el tiempo, algo se agitó.

Tenía tan solo la sombra de una forma, no era una sustancia real en absoluto; nada más que voluntad. Sin embargo, incluso sin un cuerpo, con ardientes ojos estudió un alto acantilado con una fina ranura por la mitad, siendo actualmente observado por dos figuras con cuernos.

Por años ya no se acordaba que había buscado la forma de escaparse de su actual prisión, tratando de volver al mundo material. Había demasiado que había quedado sin terminar... la crueldad del destino no podía ser perdonada ni olvidada. Ni siquiera el Infierno podía desterrar esos recuerdos.

Había perdido las esperanzas de irse alguna vez hasta que un día escuchó a dos oni hablar, discutiendo mortalmente, un alma había caído al Infierno y escapado otra vez. Como, ellos no dijeron, pero la mera idea había despertado una esperanza salvaje. Con el tiempo la información había sido recopilada, a través de las historias tamizadas y rechazadas, hasta que finalmente, finalmente...

No más oraciones; los cielos habían rechazado sus plegarias una vez. Sólo paciencia.

"¿Entonces cuál es la palabra de arriba?" un oni preguntó, rascándose su brazo cruzado y dejando que su llave caiga al suelo.

"Enma-sama finalmente está haciendo que el retraso de las almas de la Tierra se aclare un poco, mi primo dice," el otro oni respondió. "Aunque escuché que están acabando con el espacio en el Palacio."

"¡Era hora! Las cosas están tan apestadas de gente aquí ya que es una maravilla que podamos mantener nuestros ojos en todo." El oni se detuvo, miró hacia un pequeño grupo de movedizas nubes que estaban chirriando entre ellas. "¡Hey, perdedores! ¡Muévanse! ¡Esto es el infierno, no un viaje de vacaciones!"

Las 'nubes' --en realidad, almas-- se alejaron un poco, una más pequeña se dirigió a una más grande. La mayor habló más alto y de inmediato se lazó contra la más pequeña. Un furioso sonido irrumpió, con las dos almas que eran rodeadas por más, aparentemente de la nada, hasta que la mitad del aire parecía lleno de espíritus que se movían furiosamente.

"¡Hey! ¡Terminen con eso! ¡Ah, mira a esa, mejor vamos a terminar con esto!"

"Espera un segundo, espera un segundo, Enma-sama nos dijo que guardemos este pasaje de vuelta para su antecámara--"

"Él también nos dijo que las cosas ya estaban ordenadas y tranquilas aquí. ¿TÚ quieres que le explique a él el motivo de porque dejamos ir un motín?"

Mientras el oni discutía, el vigilante se escapaba de su escondite y se disparó en silencio metiéndose bajo el terreno, aplastándose lo más posible para ocultarse. Llegó a una grieta y se adentró, sin frenar en ningún momento. Los demás le habían dado el tiempo que necesitaba. Todo lo demás dependía de esa alma.

Esta vez, nada se interpondría en su camino.

Nada.

----------

**Las arruinadas calles se extendían en todas direcciones, un laberinto sin fin ni principio. Vagó por ellas, mirando, escuchando. Pero nada se movía excepto los papeles en el viento.**

**Dónde estaban toda las personas?**

**Unas pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, él las ignoró. Había una fría sensación en la boca de su estómago mientras todos sus sentidos le decían que no estaba solo.**

**_¡¿Dónde estaban todas las personas?!_**

**Mientras rodeaba una esquina, una mancha de color se encontraba contra los grises escombros, brillante, fresca... roja.**

**Sangre roja.**

**Se acercó hacia allí y se arrodilló para tocar la húmeda mancha carmesí, sintió su pegajosidad resbalarle por los dedos. El temor interno se convirtió en un puño, apretado sobre su corazón. "¿Hay alguien aquí? gritó. "¡Oi! ¡Por favor, respóndame!"**

**Ninguna respuesta. De pie, miró a su alrededor, vio otra mancha de sangre, y otra... y otra... dirigiéndose a un torcido camino sobre la acera. Corrió por ella, y lo encontró.**

_**Piccolo.**_

**Más allá de eso, una forma se vislumbraba detrás de un farol roto: _Vegeta._**

**Empalada contra un vidrio roto de la ventana de una tienda: _Bulma._**

**A sus espaldas, mirando sin vida hacia las nubes juntas: _Trunks._**

**Medio aplastada bajo un pedazo de mampostería: _Chi-chi._**

**Y en el medio de la calle, con un agujero en donde su corazón había estado... _Goku._**

**Lentamente Gohan se movió en círculos, con horror en los ojos incluso mientras su alma gritaba en protesta. "No," se ahogó, cayendo de rodillas al lado de Trunks. El niño de trece años de edad lo acusaba _sin palabras_: ¿dónde _estabas, Gohan? ¿Por qué no nos ayudaste?_**

**"Bienvenido a casa."**

**En un movimiento Gohan se puso de pie, girándose para encarar al que hablaba. Ella sonrió y bajó de un techo, moviendo su rubio cabello a un lado mientras llegaba al suelo. "Juu... Juuhachi-gou..." Tartamudeó.**

**"Lamento haberte dejado fuera." La androide ondeó una negligente mano a los cuerpos. "Si hubieras estado aquí antes, podrías haber tomado lugar con ellos. Dado que, me temo que voy a tener que matarte sólo." Sonrió. "¿Realmente no me creíste cuando dije que había cambiado, o sí? Las máquinas no tienen conciencia, Gohan. Y yo soy el mejor modelo del Dr. Gero." Hizo un gesto, mirando a Trunks. "Aunque es una pena --él es un lindo muchachito, hubiera sido un buen _bishonen_ cuando terminara de crecer."**

**Con un aullido de rabia, con las lágrimas medio cegándolo, Gohan alzó ambas manos, juntándolas para formar un Kamehameha que llevaría a esa horrible, dulcemente venenosa mirada lejos del rostro de la _jinzouningen_ para siempre.**

**Pero aunque sintió que ambas manos estaban ahí... sólo una apareció.**

**Nada más que una maga vacía ondeaba del otro lado.**

**Anonadado, Gohan se aferró a su hombro, sintiendo el muñón de donde su brazo había sido dinamitado alguna vez, y se volteó a Juuhachi-gou. _"¿Por qué?"_ gritó. "¿POR QUÉ?"**

**"Tonto." Juuhachi-gou sonrió y alzó un brazo apuntándolo. "Porque Videl tenía razón".**

**La luz saltó sobre él, desparramándose en él, trayéndole dolor en todas partes--**

Gohan se sentó en la cama, con ambas manos cerradas sobre su boca para callar su grito, un frío sudor lo hizo temblar con la brisa de la madrugada desde la ventana abierta. Por un momento no tuvo idea dónde estaba --¿cómo había logrado entrar desde la calle? ¿Quién lo había traído a adentro, cuando todos estaban muertos?

Manos. _Manos_ sobre su boca.

Lentamente las quitó, mirando de una a la otra. Ambas suyas. Tragando, se derrumbó contra las almohadas, y puso un brazo sobre su frente. Un sueño, una pesadilla. Eso era todo.

_(Porque Videl tenía razón)_

"Supongo que parte de mí no le cree," susurró en voz alta. De repente su dormitorio parecía demasiado estrecho, casi asfixiante. Arrojando las colchas, Gohan se trasladó a su escritorio, y escribió una apresurada nota: 'Me fui de paseo. No podía dormir. Vuelvo pronto' y la dejó en su almohada, luego sacó su traje y se fue por la ventana.

El cielo estaba en su mayor parte oscuro, pero hacia el este una suave luz dorada había comenzado a brillar a través de la noche. Gohan voló lentamente a lo largo, dejando que el viento limpie los últimos jirones del sueño fuera de su mente.

Pero Videl tiene un punto, una parte de él dijo en silencio. _¿Qué pasa si Juuhachi-gou está sólo esperando que todos bajemos nuestra guardia? Ella está sola ahora. ¡Cuánto más fácil es que tener un poco de paciencia y tomarnos a todos por sorpresa!... Necesito hablar con alguien... ¿pero quién? No puedo preocupar a Mamá o al abuelo con esto. Vegeta ya odia a Juuhachi-gou lo suficiente, no necesito darle una excusa para matarla si ella es inocente. Trunks... Trunks está demasiado cerca del problema. También Bulma. ¿Quién más queda?_

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. _Queda alguien en quien confío con mi vida._ Deteniéndose en pleno vuelo, Gohan cerró sus ojos y se agachó, sintiendo un espíritu particular entre los muchos dispersados sobre la faz del planeta. No fue difícil encontrar el que buscaba; casi tan pronto como lo encontró, sintió a alguien acercándose, respondiendo su llamado antes que tuviera tiempo de volverse más viejo. Se volteó y se dirigió en esa dirección con su mejor velocidad.

Sobre las montañas Gohan frenó, deteniéndose ante una figura sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el medio del aire, de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados, con la cabeza levemente gacha. "Piccolo," dijo suavemente.

"Gohan." El Namekseijin abrió sus ojos y le dio una penetrante mirada al joven muchacho. "Te levantaste temprano."

"_Este_... yo... No podía dormir."

"Mm." Piccolo miró un poco más, luego sacudió su cabeza. "Vamos, niño. Escúpelo. ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que estás aquí?"

"¿Es así de sencillo?"

"Es posible que estés usando una señal: '¿Piccolo, tengo un problema. Por favor arréglalo?'"

Gohan rió. "Siempre me conoció mejor de lo que me conozco yo." Él también se sentó en la nada y bajó la vista al lejano suelo. "Es Juuhachi-gou," dijo finalmente. "Piccolo... ¿cómo podemos saber? quiero decir, ¿cómo realmente podemos confiar en ella después de todas las cosas que han sucedido?"

"Oh, él me está preguntando a mí, al Rey Demonio, en quien se puede confiar".

"¡Piccolo! Usted dejó eso hace mucho tiempo. Además, ese fue su yo antes de su yo actual... creo... usted sabe, nunca entendí eso en realidad--"

"No importa," Piccolo interrumpió. "Estamos hablando de la _jinzouningen_, no de mí."

_"Sí."_

Piccolo se volteó a mirar a Gohan, y algo en su expresión se suavizó, como no lo hacía para ningún otro ser vivo en todo el universo. "Un mal sueño, consideraré. Te movió bastante mal, ¿no?" murmuró.

Gohan asintió lentamente.

"Está bien. Vamos al grano ahora. Si estás preocupado por Juuhachi-gou, no lo estés. Tómalo de mí, no hay maldad en ella. Nunca hubo, realmente. Pero la sensación en ella es diferente ahora."

"¡¿Cómo puede decir que nunca fue malvada?!"

"¿Una roca es mala, Gohan?"

_"¿Qué?"_

"Responde la pregunta." Piccolo se inclinó golpeó a Gohan sólidamente en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, lo fuerte suficiente para moverlo pero lejos de lastimarlo.

"Um..." Gohan frunció el ceño. "No."

"¿Ni siquiera si cae en ti y aplasta tu pie?"

"No, eso es sólo la manera..." el joven muchacho se detuvo. "Ahhh..."

"Ahora tienes la idea." Piccolo asintió. "Los Humanos Artificiales fueron creados para hacer lo que hicieron. Esa es la manera en que vivían."

_"Comprendo."_ Gohan mordió su labio inferior. "No se les dio la posibilidad de elegir entre hacer el bien y el mal. Para ellos, todo lo que hacían estaba bien, y cualquiera que trataba de detenerlos estaba mal, porque esa era la única referencia que tenían, la única vida y propósito que conocían. Pero ahora, ahora Juuhachi-gou conoce las ideas humanas del bien y el mal, bueno o malvado, ¿es eso?"

"Correcto." El Namekseijin sonrió. "Con el tiempo. Tienes un mejor cerebro que tu padre, Gohan, deberías haber acertado en eso de inmediato."

Gohan rió otra vez, y luego asintió respetuosamente.

"Probablemente estés todavía muy conectado. Sentí que estuviste a casi dos latidos de convertirte en Súper Saiyajin hace un rato --debió haber sido cuando te despertaste. ¿Por qué no vas a algún lugar tranquilo y meditas por un rato para calmarte, y luego vuelves a la cama?"

"Haré eso, Piccolo." Gohan asintió, se detuvo. "Gracias..."

"Vamos, vete de aquí, estoy cansado de ver tu rostro." Pero las comisuras de la boca del Namkese-jin se levantaron levemente incluso cuando decía las duras palabras, y Gohan le sonreía de nuevo, saludando, y volando.

En algún lugar sobre las montañas cerca de casa Gohan se detuvo, se acercó a una cornisa, y cerró sus ojos, cruzando sus piernas bajo él. Se concentró primero en su respiración, haciéndola más lenta e incluso, prestándole atención al ritmo. Poco a poco la tensión se alejó de él y su mente se convirtió en una vacía piscina, relajada del mundo exterior, concentrada enteramente en la calma interior que buscaba

Mientras dejaba sus pensamientos alejarse, Gohan sintió algo soplar a través de él, como una brisa. Sorprendido, abrió sus ojos, sin reconocer el tacto, y se encontró rodeado de una niebla que giraba y se movía contra el cielo como algo que estuviera vivo.

No, no como algo vivo --_estaba vivo_--

En lo que toma un latido la nube se acercó a él, y simultáneamente Gohan convulsionó, un grito se ahogó en su garganta antes que comenzara. Después de unos momentos, el violento temblor se detuvo y el cuerpo del joven muchacho se relajó, luego se enderezó. Los oscuros ojos se abrieron y escanearon el mundo a su alrededor mientras una lenta, triunfante sonrisa cruzaba las facciones del Saiyajin.

El cuerpo de Gohan, los ojos de Gohan... pero no era Gohan.

----------


	2. Un duelo de personalidades

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Almas muertas**

(_Dead souls_)

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

_Un duelo de personalidades_

_Que se extiende a toda verdadera realidad_

"Ahora, ¿estás segura que quieres esperar aquí?" Bulma inclinó su cabeza. "Podría tardar un tiempo."

Juuhachi-gou se encogió de hombros. "No hace ninguna diferencia para mí. Sólo asegúrate de venir a buscarme cuando estés lista para cargar el auto. No quiero que esfuerces ese brazo. Puedes sentirte mejor que ayer, pero todavía te estás curando."

"Está bien, lo haré, lo prometo." Bulma sonrió. "Aunque realmente puedo manejar--"

"Bulma, no me digas eso."

"_Sí, sí."_ Con un saludo Bulma se dirigió a la tienda. Juuhachi-gou se acomodó y miró a los transeúntes de brazos cruzados. No hace mucho tiempo la vista de tantos seres humanos la habría llevando a su límite, pero ahora era casi bienvenida por el flujo de peatones. Quería decir que la ciudad se estaba reconstruyendo. Tal vez ella y Juunana-gou no habían acabado con la raza humana para casi extinguirla. Se permitió darse un rastro de esperanza. No era mucho para compensar todas las vidas que había quitado, pero--

"Perdone..."

"¿Hm?" Juuhachi-gou miró al par de serios ojos bajo un mechón de cabello oscuro. Casi instantáneamente reconoció a la joven que la había atacado hace unos días atrás, justo antes de la resurrección de los guerreros Z. "¿Puedo ayudarte?"

La chica asintió lentamente, dudando, luego bajó la cabeza. "Soy Videl," dijo ella tranquilamente. "Yo... yo me estaba preguntando si hablarías conmigo. Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar."

"Seguro." Viendo la incomodidad de la chica, Juuhachi-gou salió del auto, tratando de no parecer intimidante. "¿Tal vez te gustaría hablar en algún lugar un poco menos público?" sugirió, realmente no esperando que la chica acepte. Después de todo, la última vez que había hablado con Videl no había tenido algo mucho mejor que decir que obscenidades, y desde entonces, de todo lo que se había escuchado de la Corporación Cápsula, la joven mujer había hecho crecer el odio de una mujer en particular. Este repentino cambio intrigó a Juuhachi-gou, aunque no estaba muy preocupada. Apenas Videl tenía una pequeña oportunidad de lastimarla, si es que eso es lo que se proponía.

"_Sí_, por favor." Videl soltó un respiro, miró alrededor. "Tal vez... ¿tal vez allí?" Apuntó a un pequeño parque bajo la calle, fácilmente visible desde el mercado. "Todavía lo están limpiando, no creo que debamos molestar a nadie."

Juuhachi-gou alzó una ceja, estudió el parque por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros. "Si estás cómoda con eso." Se dirigió en esa dirección, Videl iba detrás de ella. Pasando por unos bancos, se acomodó en un pedazo de una estatua destruida y miró a Videl expectante.

Videl corrió su cabello detrás de sus orejas, un poco tensa, luego tomó un largo respiro y dijo, "Yo... lo siento fui muy cruel contigo. La gente a mi alrededor parece haberte aceptado... y ellos tienen tanta o más razón de la que yo tengo --tuve-- para odiarte y temerte. Tú destruiste su ciudad al igual que sus vidas."

_Va directo al punto, ¿o no?_ Juuhachi-gou pensó, haciendo un gesto de dolor interno. En voz alta dijo, "Yo también lo lamento. Sé que eso no cuenta mucho. Dado que es..." se encogió de hombros. "No puedo cambiar la forma que este mundo era. Sólo la forma en la que será."

"Te escucho." Videl soltó sus manos. "Pero no te creo, no completamente. Por favor, ¿no puedes darme una razón? Dime como te sientes."

"Yo... yo no hablo bien sobre mis sentimientos," Juuhachi-gou dijo, las palabras le sonaban vacías incluso a ella. "Soy muy nueva en ellos."

"¿Entonces cómo sabes que lo sientes?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe cualquiera?" Juuhachi-gou se detuvo. "Esa no es una respuesta. Perdóname." Dijo sus siguientes palabras lo más cuidadosamente que pudo. "Si las mismas posibilidades se me presentaran... sabiendo lo que sé ahora... no haría lo que hice. Intentaría detener a Juunana-gou, hacerle entender. Hacerlo ver que Gero robó nuestras vidas para vengarse de un mundo que desprecia."

"Dr. Gero, _sí_. Él era un genio, ¿o no, casi tan inteligente como Bulma?"

"Probablemente más inteligente, sobre algunas cosas. Pero entonces, Bulma es una experta en campos que Gero no sabía mucho sobre ellos, incluso ni conocía. Si consideras pura creatividad y versatilidad, supongo que son bastante iguales."

"¿No crees que él pudo haber puesto, no sé, alguna clase de copia de seguridad en ti? ¿Algo que restaure tu programación original en caso que te lastimes? ¿Cómo sabes que nunca te convertirás en lo que fuiste otra vez?" Los puños de Videl se apretaron. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sé. Créeme, estoy tan preocupada como tú lo estás."

"¡¿Cómo puedes preocuparte?! ¡¡Eres sólo una máquina!!"

"No creo que esta conversación esté llevándonos a ninguna parte." Juuhachi-gou se levantó de la piedra hacia el mercado. "Además, estoy segura que Bulma terminará sus compras pronto. Debo ir a ayudarla."

"Creo que Bulma estará buscando por nueva 'ayuda' pronto," una segunda voz se metió en el medio. Juuhachi-gou se volteó, un confundido ceño fruncido cruzó sus facciones. "¿Gohan?" dijo ella, parpadeando mientras el joven hombre salía de atrás de uno de los árboles que quedaban. "No sabía que estabas aquí." Inclinó su cabeza, alguna oscura advertencia comenzó a sonar en la parte de atrás de su mente. ¿Por qué no sintió su presencia?

Gohan sólo sonrió, luego miró a Videl. "Buen trabajo. Ahora aléjate del camino. Esto será rápido y violento. No quiero perder tiempo en matar al _jinzouningen_."

Juuhachi-gou miró fijamente, escuchando pero no entendiendo lo que Gohan estaba diciendo. _"¿Q... qué?"_ dijo obligando a salir. "¿Gohan?"

El joven guerrero sólo alzó una mano a ella, con luz que formaba una corona a su alrededor. Mientras el disparo se dirigía a ella, Juuhachi-gou se movió a un lado, girando y moviéndose para devolver el fuego instintivamente. Gohan lo bateó a un lado con una mano, con una energía ámbar que se envolvía a su alrededor mientras se transformaba en Súper Saiyajin. Videl jadeó, con los ojos ampliamente abiertos. "G-Guerrero Dorado--" tartamudeó.

"_Eso es estúpido."_ Gohan le arrojó una irritada mirada. "¿Vas a salir del camino? Tengo planes para ti."

Juuhachi-gou tomó ventaja de la momentánea distracción de Gohan para despegar en el aire, y se alejó de la ciudad con su mejor velocidad. No quería enfrentarse con él ahora por varias razones, una de ellas era el hecho que potencialmente es el guerrero más poderoso de los guerreros Z. Si realmente estaba tratando de matarla --y el disparó que había lanzado no carecía de poder suficiente para hacer eso-- entonces necesitaría alejarse de su camino hasta que pudiera entender que lo había llevado a esto.

Un aumento de energía tras ella llamó su atención, y apenas puedo girar a tiempo para esquivar otra ráfaga de ki. "¡Gohan, _detente_!" gritó sobre su hombro. "¡¿Qué se te ha metido?!"

"Na, no te molestes en preguntar. No estarás aquí lo suficiente para que te importe la respuesta." Poniendo un poco más de velocidad, Gohan se dirigió a Juuhachi-gou. "Eres inútil para mí. Necesito a los Saiyajin, y tú no cuentas. Nada personal."

De vuelta en el suelo, Videl tapaba sus ojos del sol extra y miraba a las dos diminutas figuras que volaban en ida y vuelta en el cielo, líneas de fuego se dibujaban entre ellos. Cuando Gohan había venido con ella para y se ofreció para destruir al _jinzouningen_, al principio ella había estado deleitada. Por fin alguien había escuchado su advertencia, compartía sus dudas sobre la sinceridad de Juuhachi-gou. ¿Pero no había algo que faltaba en los ojos de Gohan, y algo agregado?

Y ella estaba tan segura que el terrible fuego oscuro en esos ojos era una buena cosa para ver, ¿cuando pareció haber aplastado la amable luz que lo hacía alguien en quien confiar?

Los demás se estaban juntando ahora, apuntando hacia arriba y murmurando, y Videl se sintió repentinamente nerviosa sobre ella en alguna parte. Se volteó y se alejó de la pequeña multitud, preguntándose que debía hacer después. Mirando a su alrededor, espió a Bulma parada fuera del mercado, obviamente buscando por la Humana Artificial. Algún impulso de corrección la hizo ir a esa dirección. "¿Bulma?"

"Quién--" Bulma se volteó, frunció el ceño, y luego asintió. "Oh, no eres tú--"

"No importa." Videl apuntó hacia arriba. "Tú... amiga... Juuhachi-gou está ahí arriba."

"¿Qué en este mundo --? ¡¿Quién es ese con el que está luchando?!"

"_Este_... es, um, Gohan... ¿Son Gohan?"

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ Bulma se apartó de Videl y se metí en su auto, abriendo la guantera y sacando un par de binoculares. Maldiciendo entre dientes por el dolor de su brazo, torpemente se concentró en los distantes combatientes. "Oh Kami..." Los anteojos se deslizaron de su mano y cayeron al suelo en incredulidad. Luego tomó los viejos reflejos y corrió a otro lado del auto, saltando adentro. "No hay manera que pueda detenerlos..." murmuró. "Maldición, Vegeta, mejor que estés en casa."

"Oi, Bulma, ¿por favor puedo ir con usted?" Videl se escuchó diciendo. "Yo --yo creo que en parte es mi culpa."

"¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? No importa. Me puedes explicar después. Sube, siéntate, abróchate el cinturón, ¡y sostente!" Bulma pisó el acelerador, haciendo girar el volante en varios círculos mientras el motor protestaba, y se dirigió a máxima velocidad a la Corporación Cápsula.

Sobre el aire, Juuhachi-gou se volteó y retorció, usando sus propios poderes de ki en mayor parte para desviar los disparos de Gohan. Muchos de ellos venían incómodamente cerca. Estaba adivinando demasiado sus movimientos, con mucha facilidad. _Es hora de comenzar la iniciativa_, pensó tristemente. Cesó repentinamente en el aire, confiando que sus reflejos cibernéticos todavía fueran más rápidos que incluso el de un Súper Saiyajin. Mientras Gohan la sobrepasaba, girando en el aire para enfrentarla, ella alzó sus manos y disparó, con la esperanza de aturdirlo.

Con un bufido Gohan arrojó el disparo de ki a un lado. "Eso no es suficiente para detenerme ahora," dijo. "Tengo más poder del que puedas soñar. El suficiente para terminar lo que comencé años atrás." Rió, con un sonido cruel. "Es una pena que Freezer no esté cerca. Me encantaría verle la cara mientras lo vuelo en pedazos."

"¿Freezer...?" Juuhachi-gou sacudió su cabeza. "¿De qué estás hablando, Gohan-san?"

"No seas tan formal, Juuhachi-gou. Puedes llamarme Gohan. Es casi la verdad de todas maneras."

Los ojos de Juuhachi-gou se angostaron. La manera en que se movía, hablaba, actuaba... miró a Gohan de cerca, leyendo su ki, y jadeó. "Tú --no eres--"

"Di adiós, _muñeca sin valor_-." Las manos de Gohan se ahuecaron frente a él, entonces se movieron a un lado. "¡KAAA -ME -HAAA -ME -HAAAA!"

Abajo, en la carretera, Videl miró al cielo que parecía iluminarse con un segundo sol. Bulma se apoderó del volante y no alzó su vista --conocía el sonido del ataque demasiado bien. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda,"_ murmuró. "¡¿Qué se le ha metido a Gohan?!" Arrojó el auto a un lado frente a la Corporación Cápsula y salió entre el polvo, gimiendo de dolor por el movimiento que casi lastima más su brazo lesionado, y corrió hasta el frente. "¡Vegeta! ¡VEGETA!"

Videl salió más lentamente, mirando al cielo y parpadeando mientras la gran luz se desvanecía. Una de las dos distantes figuras parecía agrandarse lentamente, y se dio cuenta que alguien estaba cayendo a la tierra, débil e inmóvil. _¿Pero cuál?_ Agonizaba. _¡Oh, Gohan!_

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" Una profunda voz gruñó cerca. Saltando, Videl giró, con los ojos amplios en shock y terror mientras miraba al recién llegado. Con infinito cuidado comenzó a acercarse al borde del auto, esperando no ser notada.

Piccolo lo notó de todas maneras y sumariamente rechazó a la niña humana como ninguna amenaza. Incluso la favoreció con una mirada y una leve media sonrisa que la hizo detenerse en su intento de moverse. _Sí, así es, niña, toma una buena vista, Piccolo el Rey Demonio en persona. Mejores personas que tú han memorizado mi rostro junto con la última visión en esta vida. –Me encantan cuando se acobardan. Es tan malditamente gracioso. Pensarías que me los comería vivos. Casi me hace desear tener que comer, así podría asustarlos al caminar por ahí comiéndome una pierna cruda o algo._ Luego dirigió su atención al cielo. _¿Ahora que está sucediendo por aquí? ¿Por qué Gohan está incrementando su poder --y dónde está Juuhachi-gou? Sentí su ki hasta hace unos minutos, pero ahora no hay nada. Debe haber algo malo._

"Maldición, él no está--" Bulma salió del edificio, y vio al Namekseijin, y terminó, "¡Piccolo! ¡Gracias a Kami!"

"No le agradezcas a Kami, esta versión no tiene nada que ver conmigo." Volteándose, Piccolo cruzó sus brazos, y le alzó el pulgar a Videl. "Esta de aquí es inútil. Espero que sepas que está sucediendo, Bulma."

"Algo está mal con Gohan. Juuhachi-gou y yo fuimos hacer compras, y cuando salí no la pude ver en ninguna parte. ¡Videl aquí dijo algo sobre él atacando a Juu!"

Piccolo miró a Videl (quien trató de esconderse aún más) y leyó la culpa en sus ojos. "Puedes explicar después," le gruñó, mirando como su rostro se ponía más blanco. "Justo ahora tengo que hacerle entender un par de cosas al niño. _No vayan a ningún lado._" Se disparó hacia la pálida figura volando en el cielo sobre la Corporación Cápsula, frenando mientras se acercaba. "Gohan."

Gohan volteó su rostro para encararlo, y Piccolo medio jadeó, medio bufó silenciosamente. Gohan parecía ser, pero una extraña expresión radicaba en el rostro del joven, feroz e implacable y la falta de compasión que ahora irradiaba y siempre había tocado sus ojos. Era una extraña mirada la que él le devolvía, y a Piccolo no le gustaba. "¿Quién eres tú?" espetó, apretando un puño.

"Piccolo, ¿no me conoces?"

"Sé malditamente bien que no eres la persona que pareces."

"Eres muy atento." Gohan inclinó su cabeza a un lado como si estuviera escuchando algo. "Debí haber esperado eso; eres el más cercano a Gohan, excepto por..." la expresión en su rostro se suavizó un poco. "Excepto por Kakarotto."

"Mantente cavando la tumba, amigo, vas a necesitarla. ¿Dónde está Gohan?"

"Aquí dentro." Gohan tocó su propio pecho. "Justo donde siempre ha estado. Sólo considérame un nuevo inquilino. Estamos compartiendo el cuerpo."

"¿Whuh... qué?" Piccolo tartamudeó, y en el mismo momento escuchó, o pensó que escuchó, una voz delgada como un viento en su mente: _¡Piccolo! E... estoy atrapado aquí dentro..._

¡Gohan!

¡No va a soltarme-!

"Cállate," Gohan dijo en voz alta casualmente, y la voz desapareció. Él sacudió su cabeza. "El muchacho es persistente, diré. Una voluntad fuerte. Justo como un Saiyajin debe ser."

"Tienes tres segundos para--"

"¿Para qué?" Gohan sonrió. "¿Qué vas a hacer? Sabes que Gohan está aquí dentro conmigo. Y no pienses que no sé cuanto te adora, y cuan cercano eres de él, a pesar de la manera que actúas alrededor de todos los demás. Lo que me hagas a mí se lo harás a él también."

Por un momento Piccolo flotó en el aire, con la cabeza inclinada; luego alzó la vista y sonrió tristemente. "Sí. Eso podría ser cierto. Pero no te voy a permitir que nos pases por encima a nosotros o a él. Gohan no querría que yo ceda así."

Con un impaciente sonido Gohan --o quien sea que estaba usando su cuerpo-- se abalanzó, con los puños moviéndose. "Namekseijin idiota," dijo entre dientes. "Podrías haber sido útil. Ahora eres sólo un hombre muerto."

Piccolo se retorció y voló hacia atrás, esquivando los golpes que se embestían contra _él_. _No está bromeando_, pensó, _este loco está tratando de matarme. Y con el poder de Gohan, puede hacerlo también._ Piccolo se concentró, tratando de no sentir al extraño y no encontrando ni un rastro del ki de Gohan a su alrededor. _Tiene a Gohan demasiado atrapado el ki del pobre niño está prácticamente atrapado en una caja. No puedo contar con ninguna ayuda de ahí._ Apretando sus colmillos, lanzó un puño hacia las costillas del joven Saiyajin lo fuerte suficiente como para dejarlo sin aliento. _Una cosa más, su estilo de lucha es diferente. Un poco más simple, tal vez. No que vaya a ayudar demasiado, pero si puedo tomar ventaja del poco conocimiento de este sujeto sobre el cuerpo de Gohan..._ Una palma abierta lo sacudió, e hizo una mueca de dolor. "Eso va a dejar una marca," gruñó.

Mientras ambas formas cambiaban de posición, patadas y golpes caían más rápido de lo que ella podía seguirlos, Bulma apretó sus puños, sintiéndose impotente. _¡¿Dónde DEMONIOS están Trunks y Vegeta?! Juro por Kami, que voy a hacer que empiecen a usar beepers. Algo está seriamente mal con Gohan, él nunca había atacado a Piccolo--_ se detuvo, un pequeño frío miedo se apoderó de su corazón. _¿Hice... hice algo malo en el proceso de incubación? ¿Pudo algo haber salido mal en el cerebro de Gohan? ¡Por favor no! Si ese es el caso, entonces podría sucederles a todos..._ una pesadilla llenó su mente con los ojos de Vegeta, volviendo a la conciencia de máquina asesina de su vida anterior, y Goku a su lado, ya no siendo Son Goku en lo absoluto sino Kakarotto, el Saiyajin, enviado a la Tierra para limpiar de ella toda vida. Tembló, luego tomó a Videl y corrió unos pasos lejos del edificio mientras Piccolo caía en picada del aire a toda fuerza en el auto, reduciéndolo a chatarra.

"A la mierda con esto," Piccolo dijo, saliendo del metal y alzando la vista al extraño en la forma de Gohan. _[ Dende. _

¡Piccolo! Estaba apunto de llamarle--

[No importa eso. Encuentra a Goku y a los demás, estoy un poco ocupado como para averiguar en donde están ahora mismo. Los necesito aquí. Gohan ha sido poseído.

Un jadeo mental. _ ¡Así que allí es a donde se fue! _

[ ¡¿Dónde QUE fue?!

Enma-sama, he estado en su palacio. Tuvieron un escape del Infierno. Todo el terrible hacinamiento, las cosas se han vuelto laxas. Una antigua y poderosa alma logró encontrar una salida. Enma-sama dice que necesitaría habitar un cuerpo viviente con el fin de permanecer en nuestro mundo. Y si se queda lo suficiente, ¡tomaría el cuerpo para siempre!

[ ¿Tomaría... para siempre?

Los dos espíritus se funden, Piccolo. ¡Gohan será absorbido!

"Al demonio que será," Piccolo bufó, con la rabia inundándolo. "Sobre mi _cadáver_." _[ Mueve tu trasero, "Dios", necesitamos un poco de intervención divina aquí abajo si no quieres que este planeta se convierta en un Acantilado Cósmico. _

Piccolo, las reglas--

[ ¡Manda las reglas a donde brilla la luna! Ya has roto una, Dende. No me des esa mierda. Este es el planeta que tú cuidas, así que ¡CUÍDALO! Piccolo rompió la comunicación mental furiosamente y volvió a volar, donde Gohan _esperaba_. _Debería haber preguntado cual era el nombre de este bastardo. Me gustaría saber quien va a ser mi asesino_. "Está bien, muchacho, vamos a empezar. El infierno te extraña, y tengo pensado enviarte de vuelta ahí con un billete de ida."

Tuvo la breve satisfacción de ver la desafiante triste sonrisa del rostro de Gohan desaparecer, reemplazada por una mirada de consternación, antes que el poseído se dirigiera a él y la batalla comenzara enserio.

Arriba en su palacio, Dende abrió sus ojos, perlas de sudor goteaban por su rostro. "Pero _no puedo_ interferir directamente," medio gimió. "Está prohibido, ¡él lo sabe! La única razón por la que puedo comunicarme con él es porque fue parte del viejo Dios."

"Piccolo siempre ha sido uno en considerar que lo prohibido no difiere de lo ordinario, Dios," Mr. Popo dijo tranquilamente. "Recuerde sus orígenes."

"_S-Sí."_ Asolado, el joven Kami alzó su vista a su sirviente y asesor. "Y si no ayudo, el que está usando el cuerpo de Gohan va a matar probablemente a Piccolo --y a cualquier otro que se interponga en su camino. Eso incluye a los guerreros Z en particular."

"No es una elección fácil, Dios." Mr. Popo bajó su cabeza. "Cuanto mayor es el poder, es mayor la responsabilidad con la que se tiene que cargar."

Dende asintió, luego cerró sus ojos otra vez y pensó, con las manos apretadas tan fuerte frente a ellos que temblaron. Muy suavemente, dijo, "No puedo advertir a los Senshi directamente. No al menos que el mundo se vea amenazado, y este intruso quiere a la Tierra para él mismo."

"Así es, Dios."

"Pero si... si en sus corazones... ellos sienten la necesidad de volver a la vez a la Corporación Cápsula... No estoy controlando sus sentimientos... y además, la batalla llama a los Saiyajin. No cabe duda que ellos ya saben que algo está sucediendo."

"Eso es cierto también, Dios."

Dende asintió y juntó sus manos como rezando, enviando unos vestigios al pensamiento de los demás, el mínimo impulso, el más suave murmullo. _Ve a casa_, dijo, _y vayan con Bulma, y encuentren a Gohan._

Y sobre la faz del mundo, tres hombres, uno encerrado en sí mismo pensando y dos encerrados entrenando, se detuvieron, como cazadores atrapando un aroma en la brisa, la atención se dirigió al distante horizonte. Sin una palabra los tres despegaron en el cielo desde donde cada uno estaba, y sintieron el poder que crecía en la batalla mientras se acercaban.

----------


	3. Figuras del pasado

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Almas muertas**

(_Dead souls_)

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----

----------

_Cuando las figuras del pasado están de pie_

_Y voces burlonas suenan en el pasillo_

Tomando un puñado de túnica, Gohan sacó a Piccolo del cráter que el Namekseijin había hecho con su último impacto y lo alzó por un momento, estudiándolo. "Eres un buen guerrero," dijo. "He disfrutado esto."

"Termina... con esto," Piccolo gruñó, y escupió un poco de sangre. "¿O... estás tratando de hablarme... hasta que muera?"

"¡Déjalo en paz!" una voz femenina gritó, y Gohan alzó su cabeza, con las cejas levantadas. Luego comenzó a reír. "Oh realmente no crees que eso funcionará, ¿o sí?" preguntó, divertido.

Bulma quitó el seguro de su rifle en manera de respuesta. "No sé si cualquier otra cosa lo haría," respondió torpemente, "pero apuesto que si pongo un par de rondas en tus ojos se lastimarán un poco. Solía tener muy buena puntería, Gohan. ¿Quieres asegurarte si he perdido mi tacto?"

"Bulma, idiota," Piccolo espetó, "no es--" se detuvo cuando Gohan lo golpeó en el medio del rostro, rompiendo su mandíbula, luego lo arrojó a un lado y se volteó para encarar a Bulma, cruzando sus brazos. "Imagina que me disparas," dijo. "Podría esquivar una bala."

"¿Quién dice que esta arma usa balas?" Bulma suspiró, con sus intenciones siempre firmes incluso a pesar que su estómago se sentía como si un tigre estuviera metiéndosele dentro. "Este es un rifle de gauss, Gohan. Usa un campo magnético para acelerar una explosión de proyectiles metálicos para superar la velocidad del rifle más rápido. ¿Vas a ser capaz de esquivar todos ellos?"

Una lenta, admirada sonrisa se desplegó sobre el rostro de Gohan. "Ahora eso es lo que me gusta," murmuró, "una hembra con valor. Puedo ver porque el Príncipe Vegeta te tomaría como su compañera." Miró a Videl de soslayo. "Bueno, ella es más joven, pero podemos trabajar en eso. Las tendré a ambas. Si Vegeta se opone, lo mataré." Comenzó a caminar hacia adelante.

"Alto," Bulma advirtió. "Te mueves un paso más, y dispararé."

"¿Lo harás? ¿Vas a matarme, Bulma? ¿Después que trabajaste tan duro en traerme a la vida de nuevo? ¿No lloraste ante mi tumba cuando me enterraste, tú y Trunks?"

Bulma tragó. _"No,"_ se obligó a decir. "No lloré por ti, Gohan. Lloré todas las lágrimas que tuve cuando tu padre y Vegeta murieron. Pero dolió. Dolió cada muerte dolió mucho. Y va a doler mucho más esta vez que la anterior." Jaló el gatillo.

Y Gohan simplemente no estaba allí.

En el siguiente segundo el arma se soltó de su agarre lo suficientemente fuerte como para lastimar su lesionado brazo y el dolor le llegó a Bulma hasta las rodillas. Un chirrido de metal doblándose fue seguido del estruendo de su rifle, torcido casi como un espiral, aterrizando a su lado en el suelo. Luego fue arrojada hacia adelante y sacudida fuertemente una vez.

"Lección Uno: No soy tan tolerante como el Príncipe Vegeta se ha vuelto contigo," dijo Gohan. "Intenta eso de nuevo, o cualquier cosa similar, y partiré los brazos y piernas de Videl en tantas piezas pueda mientras tu miras toda la escena." Con una segunda sacudida la soltó dejándola sentarse en el suelo. "Y para ti Videl, lo mismo va para ti. Desobedece, y Bulma sufrirá. Un gran trato. ¿Entendido?"

"_S-sí."_ Videl se arrodilló al lado de Bulma y puso un brazo protector alrededor de los hombros de la mujer. "¿Quién eres tú?" soltó ella. "Tú no eres Gohan."

"El nombre no tendría sentido para ti, y no importará. En poco tiempo seré Gohan, por todos los intentos y fines --¿hn?" Gohan se volteó, justo a tiempo para recibir un disparo de ki en el pecho que lo alejó bastante de las mujeres. Un segundo después una esbelta figura apareció, dirigiéndose a él, y Bulma pudo apenas ver la espada que se desenvolvía. "¡Trunks!" gritó, tratando de ponerse de pie. "Trunks, no lo ataques tu solo, ¡ve y encuentra a tu padre-!"

Trunks la escuchó, pero eso no cambió las cosas. Mientras se acercaba atacaba con su espada a Gohan, rasgando la camisa del otro Saiyajin y haciéndolo sangrar. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!" gritó, furiosa. "¡Gohan! ¿¿Qué estás haciendo?? ¡¿Y donde está Juu?!"

Incrédulo, Gohan tocó el corte, miró a sus sangrantes dedos, luego bufó y se cargó contra Trunks. "Maldito mocoso de alto rango," dijo salvajemente. **"¡Ki'koug ta!"**

"_¿Q-qué?"_ Trunks dijo, esquivando el puño que se dirigía hacia él. "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Si no te rindes ahora no estarás por aquí para aprender el idioma," Gohan respondió. Sus manos y pies se nublaron en una furiosa serie de golpes que Trunks esquivó y eludió, apenas alejándose de ellos. "No quiero tener que matarte, Trunks. Se te puede enseñar la manera en que las cosas serán de ahora en adelante."

"Gohan, tú --¡¿de qué estás hablando?!"

"Este mundo. Va a ser nuestra salvación. La raza Saiyajin vivirá otra vez." Una mano tomó la camisa de Trunks y lo acercó hasta que estuviera cara a cara con Gohan. "Limpiaremos las galaxias. ¡Miles de mundos serán nuestro campo de batalla!"

"Gohan, ¡¿qué pasa contigo?!" Trunks respondió. "¡Así no hablas tú! Odias luchar excepto cuando tienes que hacerlo. Entrenar es una cosa, es sólo entrenar, ¡pero esto-!"

Sus luminosos ojos azules verdosos se angostaron. "Esto," Gohan dijo suavemente, "es tu futuro. Mejor elige con inteligencia, Trunks, vive y lucha o muere y sé olvidado, como el _jinzouningen_, como el Namekseijin."

"¿Quieres una respuesta?" Trunks soltó un respiro y le gritó al rostro de Gohan: "¡IiiiAAAAAAAAAA!" La energía explotó alrededor de él liberándolo del agarre de Gohan, mientras se convertía en Súper Saiyajin. Sacó su espada, comenzó su ataque, haciendo que el otro hombre se moviera hacia atrás.

"Bien. Cortaré tus alas, niño inexperto." Gohan se acercó, golpeando al aire ante él y enviando una bola de disparos de ki hacia Trunks, destruyendo el suelo alrededor de él y haciendo levantar una nube de polvo y fragmentos de roca. Instintivamente Trunks se alzó en el aire, apenas evitando un disparo de Gohan. Se alzó directo, el otro Saiyajin persiguiéndolo en ira.

Mientras Gohan llegaba a su mismo nivel, Trunks repentinamente giró, soltando su espada y dejándose caer, poniendo a Gohan sobre él. Sus manos desaparecieron en una rápida serie de movimientos mientras juntaba su ki. "¡BURNING--ATTAAAACK!"

"_¿Qué?"_ Dijo Gohan, parpadeando, luego trató de moverse a un lado, pero demasiado tarde. El disparo lo alcanzó de lleno, enviándolo a chocar contra la tierra. Videl gritó y se puso sobre Bulma protectoramente mientras el joven hombre se estrellaba en --y a través de-- el costado de la cúpula principal de la Corporación Cápsula, haciendo que una gran porción de ella esté sobre él. Por varios momentos todo lo que se pudo escuchar fue el estruendo y el ruido de la mampostería que se caía. Cuando terminó Videl alzó la vista, con los ojos amplios de dolor. "¿Go... Gohan...?" tartamudeó.

Jadeando un poco, Trunks bajó, tratando de buscar actividad en las ruinas. "¡Mamá, por favor muévete!" dijo él. "Ambas muévanse. Podría estar quieto por un--"

Un destello celeste salió del concreto, vaporizando las piezas que estaban en su camino, y envolviendo a Trunks. Su grito se perdió en el de su Kamehameha, pero el de Bulma. "¡TRUNKS! _NO, POR FAVOR_-!" Se levantó, como si fuera para detener o quitar al cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo del suelo como si yaciese muerto. "Por favor no..."

Descendiendo, Gohan caminó hacia Trunks y lo pateó en las costillas. El muchacho gruñó, trató de levantarse. Con una risa salvaje Gohan lo pateó de nuevo, y una tercera vez. "El fuerte sobrevive," dijo. "**Ki'koug ta** muere."

"_Mi hijo no es un despreciable medio engendro."_ Después de esas palabras vino un disparo que hizo que Gohan cayera detrás en una trinchera que cavó con su propio cuerpo.

Bajando su mano, Vegeta bufó, "Cava tu tumba, _perro_, y te ayudaré a morir en ella." Se movió para quedarse de pie entre Gohan y Trunks.

"¡Vegeta!" Goku tomó el hombro del otro hombre. "¡No puedes matarlo!"

"Mueve tu mano, o serás el siguiente."

"_No._ No puedo dejarte matar a Gohan."

"_Kakarotto..."_

Ambos hombres se voltearon y miraron fijamente mientras Gohan luchaba para levantarse y sacudía los efectos del disparo, tomó un paso hacia adelante, y miró fijamente a Goku. "Kakarotto," dijo otra vez, con la voz temblorosa. "Al menos... te veo con mis propios ojos y no en alguna clase de sueño con el futuro."

"¿K-Kakarotto?" El rostro de Goku se torció por lo perplejo. "Gohan... ¿te golpeaste la cabeza o algo? ¡Soy papá! ¡¿No me conoces?!"

"No," gruñó la voz de atrás. "No lo hace. Porque _él no es Gohan_."

Gohan frunció el ceño. "Te recuperas rápido, Namekseijin."

"Sí." Piccolo estaba de pie, frotándose su pierna izquierda. "Viene de comer bien y hacer mucho ejercicio." Inclinó su cabeza para indicar a Gohan. "Dende arrojó la bola en este imbécil. Él es un refugiado del Infierno quien decidió apoderarse de la vida de Gohan. Si no lo sacamos de ahí pronto, será un apoderamiento permanente."

"Saiyajin," Vegeta dijo abruptamente. "Quienquiera que haya sido en vida, él fue un Saiyajin. Esa palabra. **Ki'koug ta** Quiere decir más que 'medio-engendro'. Es un insulto de la peor clase en el idioma Saiyajin." Su expresión nunca titubeó, pero sus ojos prometían destrucción, y pronto. "¿Crees que Trunks y Gohan fueron los primeros Saiyajin en tener la sangre de otra raza en ellos? _Che_." Su voz bajó de tono, hasta que en el silencio apenas podían escucharla. "Un guerrero de baja clase puede escaparse de eso por un tiempo, si el color de cabello fuera correcto," dijo, como si fuera para él. "Pero tarde o temprano la verdad se descubriría, y las sangres entremezcladas siempre fueron para los débiles... y los débiles mueren. Incluso una sospecha de ser híbrido, eso te haría ganar un boleto rápido a la tumba."

"Un guerrero de clase alta o un Príncipe ni siquiera soñaría o consideraría una mujer de otra clase como posible compañera para aparear. Y cargar un hijo con semejante mujer... eso querría decir la muerte para todos ellos, la madre moriría antes que el niño naciese, el padre sería destrozado y dejado a morir lentamente en un terreno vacío, sin honor..." Vegeta se detuvo. "Si semejante niño se le permite vivir, el señor nunca lo reconocería como suyo, no al menos que quiera que la vergüenza y la muerte lo persigan." Sus oscuros ojos se encontraron mirando fijamente a Trunks. "Mi hijo no es media sangre," dijo, alzando su voz. "Él es un Saiyajin, y un Príncipe de los Saiyajin, _y no habrá otra opción_."

"Papá..." Trunks susurró. "Papá..."

"Quédate quiero. Esta es mi lucha ahora." Pero había algo casi amable en la voz de Vegeta cuando lo dijo, antes que la furia se desplegara nuevamente y volteara sus ojos nuevamente a Gohan. "Muéstrame quien eres," demandó.

Gohan cerró sus ojos, concentrándose. Su aura se movió, cambió, se acomodó en una imagen que hacía ver el marco de Gohan como una transparencia. La forma de un hombre, vestido en una armadura Saiyajin, con el scouter puesto y una cicatriz de una batalla.

Un rostro que excepto por esa marca era idéntico al de Goku.

Después de un segundo la voz de Vegeta rompió el silencio otra vez: _"Bardock."_

"_Ehm..."_ Goku se acercó a Vegeta y le susurró, "¿quién es Bardock?"

"Un guerrero de clase baja," Vegeta escupió.

"Tu padre, Kakarotto," Bardock / Gohan respondieron.

Goku, predeciblemente, tembló. _"¡¿QUÉEEEE?!"_

Piccolo hizo un gesto de dolor. "Genial tengo otro oído al otro lado de mi cabeza, ese es un disparo."

"Tú eres... mi..." Goku tomó un tembloroso paso hacia adelante, y otro, mirando fijamente a la inestable imagen. "¿**Mi** _padre_?"

"_Sí."_

"Entonces --¿¡qué estás haciendo aquí, dentro de Gohan?!"

"Necesitaba un cuerpo o mi alma se habría disipado," Bardock explicó mientras Videl y Bulma se unían al grupo, Bulma se arrodilló ante Trunks para tomarlo en sus brazos. "Un cuerpo que fuera de mi propia línea sanguínea, o no hubiera sido capaz de sobrevivir un par de minutos. Y tengo mucho que hacer. No luché para salir del Infierno para desvanecerme como hoja en una tormenta." Alzó una mano. "Escúchame ahora. No quería pelear, pero esos que no me comprendieron tuvieron que ser derrotados."

"Tienes una extra definición de 'no pelear'," dijo Vegeta, con la mirada siempre fija.

"Príncipe Vegeta. Su... hijo no está muerto aún. Él todavía tiene la opción de unírsenos." Bardock apretó sus puños --los de Gohan. "Sabía lo que Freezer iba a hacer. En mi última misión, fui maldecido... podía ver el futuro. Nadie me creía cuando les advertía que Freezer quería destruirnos, destrozar nuestro mundo y nuestra raza en un minuto." La voz del Saiyajin se volvió más dura, temblando con furia. "Sus hombres mataron mi escuadrón... me dejaron agonizando. Me arrastré de regreso a Vegetasei, les rogué que me escucharan, que entendieran... te vi, Kakarotto, adulto, con tu verdadero derecho de nacimiento perdido, olvidado. ¡No me escuchaban! _¡¡Estúpidos!!_ ¡Podríamos haber detenido a Freezer! Quedé solo para intentarlo, luché contra el terrible destino..." se detuvo, cerrando los ojos. Nadie se movió o habló.

"Y perdí," finalmente terminó en un susurro. "Freezer... me quemó vivo en el golpe que destruyó Vegetasei. Fue para nada. Nada." Bardock alzó la vista otra vez, mirando fijamente a cada uno de sus oyentes a la vez. "Juré, de alguna manera, que lo arreglaría. ¡Nuestra raza no merecía morir de esa manera! ¡Cortada como árboles, sin saberlo, incapaces de defenderse! Éramos Saiyajin, los mejores guerreros del universo. Volveremos a serlo. Aquí. ¡¿No lo ven?! Podemos construir un nuevo hogar, hacer de esta tierra un Nuevo Vegetasei. Gobernaremos miles de estrellas, ¡y nadie nos derrotará otra vez!"

"¿Y cómo intentas hacer eso, dejando salir a los demás Saiyajin del Infierno también?" Piccolo cruzó sus brazos. "No es tan sencillo."

Bardock sacudió su cabeza. "No. Pero no tengo que hacerlo. Nuestra raza está viva ahora--" señaló a Goku y Vegeta. "Sus sangres son verdaderas. El cuerpo de Gohan lo hará por mí, él vale la pena, lo ha probado. Trunks puede vivir si hace lo que se le dice."

"ADN Saiyajin," Bulma susurró, y todos se voltearon a mirarla. Tragó fuerte, mirando a través de Bardock. "Quieres hacer crecer una nueva raza de Saiyajin."

"_Sí."_ Bardock asintió una vez. "Con Vegeta y Kakarotto tengo lo suficiente para hacerlo. Primero conquistaremos la Tierra y nos proclamaremos soberanos. Luego, poco a poco, repoblaremos el planeta con Saiyajin. Puedes ayudar ahí, Bulma. Puedo verlo en los recuerdos de Gohan--" señaló su sien. "De la misma manera que hiciste crecer estos cuerpos, puedes hacer que los niños crezcan más rápido. Les enseñaremos como solíamos hacerlo, como hacíamos con los bebés que enviábamos a conquistar los mundos más débiles. Los híbridos pueden aparear entre ellos, fortalecer la sangre Saiyajin en sus hijos lo suficiente como para borrar la debilidad que la sangre traerá."

"_¡Espera un segundo!_ ¿Qué sucede con Gohan?" Las cejas de Goku se fruncieron. "¿Qué pasará con él?"

Bardock se encogió de hombros. "Será recordado como un noble guerrero que dio su vida así nuestra raza podría nacer otra vez. Casi la verdad. Nos estamos volviendo uno. Muy pronto ahora su fuerza se acabará y lo absorberé completamente." Mirando a Vegeta, Bardock añadió, "Tú sabes, Gohan es el Legendario. Eso me hará el más fuerte de nosotros cuando termine de unirme a él. Luego será sólo mi derecho ser el Rey. Pero tú estarás a cargo de todas las fuerzas de guerra, Príncipe Vegeta."

Juntando sus dientes, Vegeta bufó. "_¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Hijo de perra!_ ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que dejaré que un guerrero de clase baja como tú gobierne algo?!" Tomó un paso adelante.

"Y no puedes tener a mi hijo." El rostro de Goku era ahora amenazante. "No tienes ningún derecho de venir y tomar la vida de alguien sólo por que la tuya terminó. Tú dijiste que era el destino. Tenía que pasar de esa manera. Gohan merece una oportunidad de vivir –tú has _tenido_ la tuya." Tomó un paso hacia adelante junto a Vegeta.

"Es hora de sacarte del camino." Piccolo alzó a Trunks, Bulma y Videl, retratando con ellos.

Bardock / Gohan miró al par frente a él, perplejo. "Si tengo que hacerles entender por la fuerza," dijo finalmente, "lo haré." Su aura brilló otra vez, pequeños puntos de energía brillaban a través de él. Movió el viento y envió arena y rocas al aire. Goku medio se movió, protegiendo su rostro con un brazo y gimiendo ante el invasor. "¿Estás listo, Vegeta?" preguntó.

"No te metas en mi camino," el Príncipe Saiyajin respondió, luego se alzó a la carga, levantando los pies del suelo mientras se convertía en Súper Saiyajin. _"¡¡KUSOTTARRRE!!"_

Goku se acomodó también. "¡KIYAAAHHHHH!"

Bardock se cubrió y esperó por ellos, con los brazos ligeramente desplegados. Mientras el par se disparaba hacia él, él se levantó, girando en el medio del aire, para disparar una bola de ráfagas de ki mientras ellos pasaban bajo él. Girando a un lado, Vegeta y Goku devolvieron el disparo.

Muchas yardas lejos, Piccolo sostenía el filo de su capa como un escudo parcial. De alguna manera estaba en la posición correcta para proteger a Bulma y Videl lo mejor posible de la acción. "Esto no está bien," gruñó.

"¿Seguro que Goku y Vegeta pueden manejar a Gohan?" Bulma preguntó mientras Videl miraba la lucha en completa sorpresa.

"Sí. _Gohan _podrían. Este no es Gohan." Los ojos de Piccolo se oscurecieron. "El niño siempre se restringe un poco. Parte de él ama la competencia y la oportunidad de usar su poder. La otra parte desea que nunca tenga que alzar un puño otra vez. Nunca ha sido capaz de superar eso. Pero este sujeto Bardock... él no es de restringirse ni un poco. Y eso es sólo la punta del iceberg."

"_¿Qué?"_

"Kaiou-sama nos dijo algo divertido sobre los Saiyajin una vez que estábamos en el Paraíso. Una vez en cada generación nace un Saiyajin súper poderoso. Uno que hace que todos los demás parezcan débiles en comparación." La boca de Namekseijin se torció secamente. "Bardock lo mencionó justo ahora. 'El Legendario'. Quiso decir el Legendario Súper Saiyajin. Y para nuestra suerte, en esta generación resultó ser Gohan."

"Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer..." Trunks comenzó a levantarse del suelo, para ser detenido por una mano verde. "No," Piccolo dijo simplemente. "Si vas ahí en el estado que estás ahora, no sólo te interpondrás en el camino, terminarás siendo usado como rehén. –Bulma, ¿no dijiste algo antes sobre Juuhachi-gou?"

"¡Juu!" Trunks jadeó. "_S-Sí_, Ve --ah, Bardock dijo algo sobre ella también, y... y no sonaba demasiado bien."

"¿Puedes volar?"

"Creo que sí. _Sí._"

"Bien. Despega. Trata de encontrar a la muchachita. Tráela aquí donde Bulma pueda revisarla. Echaré un vistazo a la pelea." Silenciosamente añadió, _ Y a tu madre. _

Trunks asintió una vez y se alejó unos pasos, incrementando su poder, y despegó. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a la _jinzouningen_; un gran cráter marcaba su punto de impacto. Aterrizó, se acercó a ella cautelosamente. "¿Juu?"

La quieta figura no dio respuesta, no hizo ningún movimiento. Los azules ojos miraban fija y vacíamente al cielo arriba. Tragando con dificultad, Trunks se arrodilló y tomó su muñeca, buscó pulso, pero no encontró nada. Esperando que simplemente no lo haya notado, puso una mano en el cuello para reasegurarse.

En el siguiente segundo estaba acostado contra el piso con su espalda mirando fijamente a un puño listo para golpearlo en el rostro. "¡Juuhachi-gou!" gritó. _"¡Juu-chan!"_

"No grites. Mis oídos son mejores que los de los humanos." Juuhachi-gou bajó su puño. "Trunks. Gohan se ha ido--"

"_No._ No es Gohan."

El androide parpadeó. Una vez. "¿Te importaría explicarme eso?"

"En un minuto. ¿Estás bien?"

"Me he sentido mejor, pero estoy vida."

"Pensé--" Trunks tragó duro. "Estaba preocupado... no estabas."

La más leve sonrisa cruzó las facciones de Juuhachi-gou. "Lo estabas." Sacudió su cabeza. "Cuando noté a Gohan, o quien sea, que realmente estaba tratando de matarme, decidí darle lo que quería. Apagué mi poder temporalmente. Supongo que funcionó, obviamente no sabe mucho sobre los _jinzouningen_. Nos regeneramos." Se alejó del pecho de Trunks y se puso de pie, corriendo su cabello. "_Mierda_, ¡hay demasiado poder por allá!"

"Papá y Goku están tratando de detener a Bardock. –Ese es el que te atacó. Él posesionó a Gohan."

"Maravilloso. Estoy segura que a Vegeta no le molesta en lo más mínimo, pero eso quiere decir que Goku no va a pelear con todo su poder por riesgo de lastimar a su hijo. Vamos." Alzó una mano y puso a Trunks de pie. Juntos volvieron al campo de batalla, uniéndose a Piccolo y los demás.

Mientras tanto, Vegeta había llegado a la misma exacta conclusión. "Maldito seas, Kakarotto," siseó entre dientes mientras miraba a Goku y Bardock intercambiar golpes. "¡_Pelea_, no bailes con él!"

Hundiéndose en un golpe, Bardock alzó y tomó los pies de Goku bajó él, luego le dio un codazo en el medio del estómago de Goku, quitándole el aliento. "Kakarotto, escúchame," dijo urgentemente. "Soy tu padre. Eso tiene que querer decir algo para ti."

"Quiere decir que tienes que ser más amable con tu nieto," Goku se dio vuelta, y golpeó con una rodilla en el estómago de Bardock / Gohan, luego lo tomó de los hombros e hizo girar a Bardock. "Gohan... Gohan... Sé que estás ahí. Es _papá_. Di algo, ¿está bien?"

Bardock bufó y propinó un golpe en la mandíbula de Goku, enviándolo a volar. "¡No trates eso otra vez!" Juntó sus manos frente a él, las movió a un lado. "Kaaaaaa... me..."

"_¡Detén eso!"_ Goku se puso de pie, poniendo una mano frente a él. "Gohan, _¡dame na!_ ¡No lo hagas!"

"H.Haaa... m..." Bardock tembló violentamente, tomó un débil paso hacia atrás, con las manos sosteniendo sus sienes mientras caía con una rodilla en el suelo. Su completa expresión cambió. Por un momento cansado, un atemorizado Gohan miró con sus ojos otra vez. "_Papá_..." dijo, con la voz entrecortada. "Me estoy desvaneciendo."

"¡Gohan-!" Goku alzó una mano. Mientras lo hizo, Gohan tembló otra vez, luego se enderezó, y su boca se torció en irritación. Goku se congeló, sintiendo que el momento había pasado y que Bardock estaba bajo control otra vez. "Bardock," dijo tranquilamente. "Detente ahora. Dame a Gohan."

"No." Bardock niveló sus manos otra vez. "¡Kaaaa-me-Haaaaaa-me--HAAA!"

Goku nunca siquiera trató de moverse. El disparo lo llevó a volar para estrellarse con una porción de la Corporación Cápsula. Se deslizó de la pared lentamente con un gruñido, luchando para limpiar su cabeza mientras Bardock lo atacaba.

"Oh santo cielo." Piccolo puso dos dedos en su frente. "Me voy a arrepentir de esto en la mañana. –Tienes que superarlo, niño," le agregó a Trunks. "Tú y Juu tomen a Bulma y a la niña--"

"Mi nombre es Videl," Videl soltó, con la mano en las caderas.

"Ahorra las presentaciones. _Vete_." La energía se juntó en la punta de sus dedos y arrojó su mano frente a él. "¡MAKANKO SAPPOU!"

Bardock lo esquivó, pero no del todo; la ola de energía lo tiró al suelo como si quemara a un lado. En el mismo momento Vegeta alzó un brazo, con la palma estirada, y gritó, "¡BIG BANG ATTACKKK!"

La tierra alrededor de Bardock explotó en fuego y humo. Videl cubrió su boca para detener un grito; Bulma sacudió su cabeza lentamente, sin estar segura de rezar que hayan tenido éxito o que fallaran en detener al intruso Saiyajin; Trunks y Juuhachi-gou intercambiaron miradas, luego miraron al polvo que desaparecía. Por un largo momento nada se movía en la espesa niebla. Luego un segundo Makanko se disparó de la oscuridad, haciendo un camino justo a Piccolo y golpeándolo al mismo tiempo que Trunks y Juuhachi-gou tomaban al pasajero para cubrirse. Un tercero, un poco menor, le siguió en sus talones, tomando a Vegeta con la guardia baja. Él, también, cayó, apretando su pierna y sonriendo de dolor.

Lentamente Goku se puso de pie, con el rostro inexpresivo. "Gohan... _Lo siento_..." Su voz cayó en un susurro. "Perdona. ¿No podemos seguir, ne?" Alejándose de la Corporación Cápsula a la claridad, se concentró. En sus manos juntas el poder aparecía, una estrella celeste miniatura tomaba forma. Lentamente dio un paso atrás. "¡Kame...Hame...HAAAAAAA!"

Viendo el disparo que venía, Bardock giró y disparó su propio Kamehameha. Ambos dispararon colisionaron juntos, juntándose en una gigante bola de poder demasiado brillante para mirar. Por largos momentos ambos hombres lucharon, ninguno de los dos rindiéndose, mientras la orbe se movía de atrás hacia adelante, comiéndose el suelo bajo ella. Entonces Bardock soltó un profundo respiro y gritó desafiante, su aura incrementándose hacia su Kamehameha que arrojó contra Goku y golpeó al otro Saiyajin. Siendo empujado indefenso, Goku cavó una trinchera con sus hombros, deteniéndose sólo cuando golpeó una pared y la destrozó con el impacto.

Apretando sus dientes, Vegeta se puso de pie, luchando para derrumbarse junto a Goku. "Es demasiado fuerte," jadeó. "Esto es una locura." Rió amargamente. "No le contaría a un niño esta historia."

"Si. Lo noté," vino la leve respuesta. Lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, Goku se levantó, jadeando. "Sólo queda una cosa por hacer."

"¿Y esa es?"

Goku soltó una risueña risa. "Fusión ha."

"K... khh..." Los ojos de Vegeta se ampliaron. "_¡Estúpido! ¡Bestia! ¡Es imposible!_ ¡Juré que nunca haría eso contigo otra vez!" Se inclinó y se acercó a Goku, sólo gritándole al rostro del otro guerrero. "¡¿Tu pequeño cerebro no entiende el concepto de 'nunca jamás'?!"

"Vegeta. Es _Gohan_. Está muriendo ahí dentro."

"¿Qué diferencia hace eso conmigo?"

"¿Qué harías si fuese Trunks?"

"¡Deja a Trunks fuera de esto!" Vegeta soltó Goku y golpeó ambas manos al suelo, con los dedos cavando mientras se sacudía de la furia. "Una vez fue malditamente a menudo. ¡Preferiría morir y ser encerrado en el Infierno por la eternidad que tener que pasar por esa idiotez!"

Goku sólo miró a Vegeta, luego sonrió tranquilamente. "_Sí. Entendido._ Es algo difícil." Se volteó, considerando a Bardock, luego cerró sus ojos y suspiró. "¿Me prometes que cuidarás a Chi-chi? Será difícil para ella, tenernos de vuelta tan pronto en el Paraíso."

"_¿Q...qué?"_

"No puedo permitir que Bardock se quede con el alma de Gohan." Goku abrió sus ojos y miró al sol. "Funcionó con Cooler... debería funcionar con Bardock también. Llegaremos ahí tan rápido que no tendremos oportunidad de escapar." Lentamente se puso de pie.

Frunciendo el ceño, Vegeta también alzó la vista, luego entendió lo que Goku estaba diciendo. "Kakarotto," jadeó, "Kakarotto..."

"¿Vas a prometerlo?"

Con un bufido Vegeta se puso de pie. _"¡No!"_ El rostro se le torcía de furia, y se volteó a Goku salvajemente. "_¡Es estúpido!_ ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar eso? ¡No lo voy a permitir! ¿Ya te has olvidado? Yo soy quien te mataré, Kakarotto. Tu tiempo de vida o muerte son mi decisión, no tuya. Si piensas que sacrificándote escaparás de mi venganza, estás equivocado." Su voz bajó de tono, y se volvió fría como el hielo. "Y no vas a sacrificarte para hacerme sentir un cobarde tampoco. _Soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajin_. Si un idiota de clase baja como tú puede atravesar una Fusión, ¡yo también!" Dio un paso atrás y tomó el primer paso de la Fusión. _"¡Vamos!"_

"_¡Genial!"_ Goku tomó una posición de espejo junto a Vegeta. "¡Gracias, Vegeta!"

"Pagarás con años de agonía por esto." Vegeta tragó duro. "¡Fuuuuuuu--"

"--sión!" terminó Goku. Luego ambos hombres se inclinaron en el mismo momento, sus voces haciendo coro mientras sus dedos índices se encontraban: "¡HAAAAA!"

Una cruda energía cruzó la tierra, moviendo las cosas como hilos. Trunks y Juuhachi-gou se arrojaron al suelo sobre Bulma y Videl, respectivamente, y hundieron sus manos en el suelo para aguardar. Incluso las rocas alrededor de ellos parecían rugir y cambiar mientras una blanca furia llenaba el mundo. En pocos segundos el aire se espesó, pero se iluminó con la presencia del poder.

Alzando su cabeza cuidadosamente, Trunks jadeó. Donde su padre y ojisan habían estado de pie segundos antes, sólo una persona estaba de pie, y parecía una extraña conjunción de ambos dos. Con una tranquila superioridad estaba encarando a Bardock, que parecía casi tan anonadado como Trunks. "Quién--" Trunks tartamudeó, luego cayó el silencio mientras ojos esmeralda ardiente se movían buscando su objetivo. Incluso a la distancia Trunks podía sentir su mirada, sentir la mente tras ellos volteando su atención hacia él. No de manera rudamente, pero con una terrible intensidad que le quitó el aire.

"No soy ni Goku ni Vegeta," dijo la figura, en una voz que era una mezcla perfecta entre la de Goku y la de Vegeta, claramente en coro ambas voces. "Soy el que nació para enviar a Bardock de nuevo al Infierno. _Soy Gogeta_."

Por un segundo Bardock no dijo nada. Luego apretó sus dientes. "¡No te lo permitiré!" gritó. "¡No me esperaba esto, pero ni siquiera esto te ayudará!"

Gogeta no respondió. Tomó una posición lista y esperó.

"¡AIYAAAAHHHH!" Bardock se abalanzó, con sus puños hacia su oponente, cientos de golpes en el tiempo que tomaba contar diez. Cada vez el brazo de Gogeta o una mano abierta estaba ahí para alejar o bloquear los golpes, casualmente, casi sin esfuerzo. Frustrado, Bardock se alejó, juntó sus manos y disparó una gran ráfaga de ki.

Cuando el polvo se estabilizó, Gogeta todavía estaba de pie. Movió hacia atrás un pie por la fuerza del disparo, sí, pero sólo la tierra bajo su pie había cedido; no había ni una marca en él. La más leve sonrisa tocó sus labios. "El combate a todo poder comienza ahora," dijo, y se abalanzó contra Gohan, ambos dos desapareciendo en las nubes. Lentamente Trunks se puso de pie, protegiendo sus ojos y mirando hacia arriba. Destellos de luz y vibrantes golpes --el sonido de un puño en los huesos, supo-- convirtió a los cielos en algo peor que una tormenta eléctrica. Más que eso, él podía _sentir_ la pelea; quemaba alrededor de su piel, en sus nervios. _"G-genial,"_ respiró.

"Impresionante," Juuhachi-gou concordó, de pie junto a él. Se volteó y miró a Videl. "¿Estás bien?"

Videl sólo la miró fijamente, temblando. "¿Por qué?" soltó. "¿Por qué estás preocupada? ¡Iba a ayudar a Gohan --o quien sea-- a destruirte! ¿Por qué me ayudaste, protegiste? _¡¿Por qué?!_"

"¿Piensas que te odio?"

"¡¿Por qué _no lo haces_?!" Videl soltó, sus puños apuntando al pecho de Juuhachi-gou. "¡Tú mataste... a mi padre...!" Con un ahogado sonido cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, los sollozos le sacudían todo el cuerpo. Juuhachi-gou la miró por un segundo, su ceño se frunció levemente impotente sobre sus facciones. Luego se arrodilló, puso sus brazos alrededor de la joven mujer. Videl trató de alejarse, luego se derrumbó en el abrazo y lloró con todas sus fuerzas. "No tenía... nada... para vivir," jadeó entre sollozos.

"Entonces vivías para odiarme." Juuhachi-gou asintió una vez. "Porque esa era la única razón en la que podías pensar en seguir viviendo."

Videl asintió, la primera ola de lágrimas comenzó a bajar.

"Bueno, al menos viviste, o no." Juuhachi-gou soltó un largo, largo respiro que no necesitaba y lo soltó lentamente. "Pero no me mantuve haciendo nada para ser odiada."

"_S-Sí."_

"_Idiota."_ Juuhachi-gou acarició el cabello de la joven mujer. "Odiar es fácil, ¿o no? Tengo que saberlo. Pasé la mayor parte de mi vida de la que puedo recordar odiando a los humanos, por lo que los humanos me hicieron. Gero me quitó la vida, y la de Juunana-gou, y puso algo en su lugar que sólo fingía ser una vida. Así que quise todo lo que me recordaba a mí misma incluso un poco de lo que destruí. Pero nunca me puse a pensar si lo que había odiado y había logrado destruir a los humanos." Inclinó su mano para mirar al rostro de Videl. "Aprendí ahora," dijo tranquilamente. "Mejoré ahora. Porque si el odio es por todo lo que vives, cuando el odio se vaya, no tienes nada."

Videl alzó su vista a Juuhachi-gou, buscando en su rostro por algo, Juuhachi-gou no sabía que era. Pero debió haberlo encontrado, porque en un par de segundos comenzó a llorar otra vez, pero más suavemente esta vez, y abrazó fuertemente a Juuhachi-gou. La androide encontró extrañamente fácil dejarla hacerlo, y luego devolvió el abrazo. _Tal vez... tal vez porque cuando una persona cuya vida arruiné me perdona... me puedo perdonar a mí misma un poco también._

"Lo... siento," Videl dijo ahogadamente.

Juuhachi-gou puso una mano gentilmente en la espalda de la muchacha. "Por lo que vale," dijo gentilmente, "yo también."

A lo alto, la escena era de menos perdonar. Bardock no estaba alejándose ahora, si lo estuvo alguna vez, y ya había recibido demasiados buenos golpes. Durante breves momentos, Gogeta lo miró de cerca, conociendo el potencial de Gohan. Él podía igualarlo, lo sabía, pero sólo mientras durara la Fusión. Cuando Goku y Vegeta volvieran, estarían exhaustos, incapaces de continuar con la lucha. El problema era, ¿cómo sacar a Bardock sin matar a Gohan?

_¿He siquiera pensado sobre el hecho que Gohan podría ya ni siquiera estar ahí para ser salvado ya? –No, ¡no puedo aceptar eso! –Hm, bueno, Kakarotto lo alcanzó antes, así que algo queda de él. ¿Cuando Gohan es el más fuerte? –Ah, ¡esa es una fácil! Gohan siempre hizo mejor trabajo luchando por otros que por él mismo. ¿Si parezco estar perdiendo? Na, eso no es bueno; Gohan y Bardock lo sabrán en un minuto cuando lo vean. –Kisama. Bueno, no te sientes aquí a pensar todo el día, no me queda mucho por existir. –La clave es Gohan, estoy seguro de eso. Tengo que darle una razón para luchar._

"Ríndete," Bardock dijo, casi casualmente. "Sé que no puedes durar."

"Esa no es una opción." Gogeta sonrió. "Tienes algo que no se supone tuyo. Estoy aquí para recuperarlo."

"Eres poderoso. No pensé que podría haber alguien más fuerte que Gohan. Pero sus recuerdos me dicen que la Fusión no dura mucho, y cuanto más poder invoques, más corta será tu existencia." Bardock sacudió su cabeza. "¿Por qué están tratando de detenerme con tanto empeño? No pueden decirme que la idea de un Nuevo Vegetasei es tan mala."

"Lo es cuando tú eres quien hace las reglas. No le permitirás a nadie decirte 'no'. ¿Qué clase de mundo es ese? Serás otro Freezer mientras estés."

Los ojos de Bardock se iluminaron. "¡No! ¡Nunca lo seré!" Con los dientes apretados, se cargó, con los puños moviéndose a los lados. Gogeta bloqueó la mayoría de ellos, pero el último llegó para golpear su hombro dolorosamente. Mientras Bardock se acercaba, Gogeta alzó una rodilla al estómago de Bardock. Con un movimiento Bardock se alejó unos pies, apretando su estómago. Luego se enderezó, con una mano alzada. "¡MAKANKO SAPPOU!"

Gogeta ya estaba en posición cuando el disparo se lanzó hacia él, pero Bardock había anticipado eso, y comenzó a arrojar centenares de pequeños disparos alrededor del area. Algunos de ellos, sólo por la cantidad, golpearon a Gogeta. Se había alejado un poco, y Bardock lo golpeó, agarrándolo en un gancho de lleno antes que la Fusión pudiera moverse. "Ahora esperaremos," jadeó. "Sólo media hora, Gogeta, y entonces mi hijo y Vegeta entenderán--"

"¿O morirán?"

"_No._ Si no cooperarán... no puedo perderlos." Más suave, casi para sí mismo, Bardock añadió, "No lo perderé otra vez."

– _¿Perder 'lo'? – ¡Kakarotto! ¡Quiere decir Kakarotto! –Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Él nunca conoció a Goku! –Lo vio como un niño. – ¿Le importa, tal vez, un poco? –Especula en eso después, idiota, tengo que liberarme._ Enderezándose, Gogeta trató de arrojar a Bardock, aunque sea un poco. Bardock sólo apretó el agarre, manteniendo ventaja sobre el nivel. El par ejecutó varios movimientos en el aire mientras luchaban. Luego Gogeta rió.

Bardock frunció el ceño. "¿De qué te estás riendo?"

"No sabes todo lo que Gohan sabe. No esperabas la Fusión porque no sabías que podía hacerse hasta que se hizo. Luego hiciste que te lo dijera, ¿no?"

"¿Piensas que te diré si tuvieras razón?"

"Sé que la tengo." Gogeta se relajó, con los brazos colgando desde sus codos. "Sé algo más también." Sin ser visto por Bardock, el otro guerrero sólo alzó sus dos dedos de una mano, y los presionó contra su frente. _"¡Shuken Idou!"_

Y despareció.

"_¡¿Qué?!"_ Bardock gruñó de la ira, tratando de miraren todas las direcciones a la vez. "¡¿Dónde demonios estás?!"

"Aquí," Gogeta dijo, reapareciendo tras él, golpeando con sus manos juntas duramente en el medio de la nuca de Bardock / Gohan. El hombre más joven gritó agudamente y cayó disparado hacia abajo, golpeando el suelo como una bomba. Gogeta estaba justo tras él, y mientras un mareado Bardock luchaba por ponerse de pie, una buena patada cayó sobre su espalda. Gogeta lo arrojó, haciéndolo girar, y tomó sus pies y manos en una roca como si fueran esposas vivientes.

"No puedes detenerme por siempre," Bardock le escupió.

"No lo estoy planeando." Gogeta se inclinó, juntando su mirada con la de Bardock. "Gohan. Sé que puedes oírme. Escúchame."

"¡Gohan no escucha nada que yo no le permito oír!"

"Na, no lo creo." Gogeta cerró sus ojos, centrándose. Era peligroso, lo que estaba intentando, podría significar la derrota, pero si funcionaba... deliberadamente obligaría a salir a una parte de él, la mitad de su alma que era de Vegeta, permitiéndole a Goku ascender. Por un momento su forma ondeó mientras el delicado equilibrio que era su vida se movía peligrosamente. Demasiado y terminaría la Fusión prematuramente, no lo suficiente y Gohan nunca escucharía la voz que necesitaba escuchar sobre todo ahora. Sólo Gogeta era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir contra el Legendario Súper Saiyajin... pero sólo Son Goku podía traer a Gohan de vuelta de la oscuridad.

"Gohan..."

Bardock dejó de luchar, con el rostro torciéndosele en sorpresa. "¿Ka... Kakarotto?" murmuró.

"Gohan... _soy papá_... Vamos, di algo, sé que puedes escucharme..."

Por un momento nada sucedió. Entonces Bardock comenzó a sudar. "No," soltó entre dientes, "no, muchacho, no lo --me niego--" su cabeza se alejó para golpear el suelo duramente y la imagen fantasma que se adentraba en el cuerpo de Gohan salió ondeando como una burbuja de jabón.

"Gohan..." La voz de Goku, sola, simple. La forma de Gogeta ondeaba otra vez y su rostro se torcía de dolor. Un resplandor de luz blanca lo rodeó y comenzó a intensificarse mientras la Fusión comenzaba a terminar.

"_Pa... papá..."_ Las facciones de Gohan se liberaron de la ilusión de Bardock como si fuera una película de misterio.

"Gohan, lucha con él. ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! Eres el más fuerte de todos nosotros. Esta es tu vida, no dejes que nadie tome una segunda oportunidad de ti. Puedes hacerlo. Creo en ti. ¡Patea a Bardock fuera! Él sólo es un viejo fantasma y malos recuerdos. Tú eres el Legendario Súper Saiyajin. Eres mi niño. Te amo, Gohan... ¡vuelve a casa...!" El cuerpo de Gogeta se convirtió en una silueta de energía brillante quien abruptamente se dividió en dos, cada uno de una forma diferente. Mientras la luz desaparecía Vegeta y Goku abrieron sus ojos, cada uno luchando para soportar antes que llegue el próximo golpe. Con lo último de su fuerza Goku comenzó a gatear hacia un lado del cuerpo de su hijo.

"_¡Detente-!"_ Vegeta espetó. _"Idiota..."_

"Gohan," Goku susurró, sin siquiera escuchar la voz furiosa tras él. "Gohan. Despierta ahora." Muy gentilmente alzó una mano para descansarla sobre el corazón de Gohan, sintiéndolo latir más fuerte bajo su palma. "Gohan..."

Gohan se arqueó repentinamente, torciéndose en un largo, profundo respiro y dejando salir un fuerte grito: _"¡Diiimeeee!"_ Sus manos se hundieron en el sueño, el agarre rompía las piedras mientras se acercaba. "_¡No moriré!_ ¡NO MORIRÉ!" Convulsionó otra vez, luego medio se sentó mientras una gran esfera salió de su boca. Como si lo destrozada, los ojos de Gohan giraron en su cabeza y se derrumbó, cubierto en sudor y temblando. Ansiosamente Goku acunó al joven muchacho. "¿Gohan...?"

En un par de segundo los ojos de Gohan se abrieron completamente, mirando alrededor en una temerosa confusión hasta que llegaron al rostro de Goku. Luego se llenaron con alegres lágrimas. _"Papá,"_ sollozó, y se enterró contra el pecho de su padre como si no tuviera más que 5 o 6 años otra vez. "No podía, no podía encontrar... mi salida..."

"_Genial, genial, genial,"_ Goku suavizó, abrazando a Gohan de cerca. "Terminó ahora." Se volteó para mirar a la vacía forma que era la forma que Bardock tenía sin un cuerpo robado. Se juntó en una pequeña bola de luz y comenzó a moverse sin un patrón alguno. "Te dije que no podrías tener a mi hijo," dijo entre dientes. "¿Ahora por qué no vuelves al Infierno? ¿Dónde perteneces?"

La forma dejó de moverse, como si lo escuchara hablar. Parecía temblar en el borde de desaparecer; luego su forma cambió mientras se alisaba, agrandaba, estirándose como una serpiente. La gran velocidad se dirigió a Goku que contuvo su aliento--

Y, metido en ese aliento, Bardock entró dentro de él.

"¡Papáaaaa!" Gohan gritó mientras Goku lo soltaban, alejándose, con las manos apretando su garganta. Podía sentir a Bardock moviéndose dentro de él, sofocándolo, derrotándolo. _Ah, no, Gohan, ¿es esto lo que te hizo-?_ Se puso de pie, caminó hacia atrás, luego colapsó como si una tormenta de oscuridad estuviera azotándolo.

----------


	4. Siguen llamando

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen…

**Almas muertas**

(_Dead souls_)

Un fic de Juuhachi-gou y Mirai Bulma

Traducción por Apolonia

----------

_Imperialísticas casas de oradores_

_Conquistadores quienes tomaron lo que compartían_

_Siguen llamándome_

_Siguen llamándome_

--"Dead Souls", Joy Division

Luz y calidez en su rostro, suelo y césped bajo su espalda.

Goku se recostaba donde había estado por un par de minutos, dejando esas dos cosas mezclarse dentro de él. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había estado perdido en las sombras, pero justo ahora la sensación del mundo ayudándolo y el sol en su piel era la última definición final de placer. Aún así, había algo sobre eso, algo que no estaba bien, y al mismo tiempo algo que encajaba en él a la perfección. Confundido, se sentó y abrió sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor.

Un polvoriento plano, con rocas destrozadas a los lados de su mano derecha, un claro cielo arriba, con dos soles--

¿Dos?

"_¿Qué...?"_ susurró, rascando su cabeza. Esto era mucho para él. Se puso de pie y miró, tomando un pequeño paso torpe antes de recuperar su equilibrio. Su cuerpo cayó incontablemente pesado. _Como al estar en el planeta de Kaiou-sama. ¡Pero este era mucho más grande! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y dónde están los demás?_

"Están justo donde tienen que estar."

Goku se volteó, mirando atrás de su hombro con el ceño fruncido mientras Bardock se movía hacia él. El otro hombre dudó, una mano comenzó a alzarse, pero cayó mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los de Goku. Con un suspiró Bardock dejó caer la mano, luego se cruzó de brazos. "Esto," dijo simplemente, "es casa."

Goku parpadeó, luego miró alrededor otra vez, con los ojos amplios. "Vegetasei," dijo.

"_Sí._ Vegetasei."

"¡Pero fue volado! ¡Hace mucho tiempo!"

"Vive aquí." Bardock señaló su frente. "No estamos realmente en ningún lugar, Kakarotto. Esto es... un sueño, supongo que puedes llamarle. Un sueño hecho de mis recuerdos. Te traje aquí porque yo... yo quería..." el Saiyajin quedó en silencio y Goku pudo ver la lucha interna tratando de salir del rostro de Bardock que intentaba encontrar las palabras para expresarse. "Quería conocerte antes--"

"Antes que me comas por completo." Goku se volteó y alzó un dedo a su padre, sin siquiera tratando de ser amable. "¿Es eso lo que intentas, no? Me tragarás como un caramelo, y no quedará nada de mí. Todo de ti."

"¡No es así!" Bardock apretó sus puños. "¡Si solo pudieras entender, podría ser capaz de dejarte cuidar las cosas por mi! Kakarotto, tienes que admitir, tengo un punto. ¿Está bien que toda nuestra raza sea exterminada? ¿Merecíamos ser destruidos, aplastados como insectos?"

"Esa no es mi decisión."

"Sí lo es. Si continúas enfrentándome, matarás a los Saiyajin otra vez. Cientos de miles de vidas o más, Kakarotto, gloriosas victorias nos esperan a través de las estrellas. ¿Puedes destruirlas? ¡Ellos son tu gente y la mía! Su sangre está en tus venas, su espíritu está en tu corazón. Les debes tu alianza, ¡no a una débil raza que no puede soportar un bebé Saiyajin!" Bardock siguió hablando con esfuerzo. "Kakarotto. Si tanto te preocupa, supongo que podemos dejar vivir a los humanos. No hay muchos de ellos, y parecen ser bastante inteligentes. Pueden ser útil, si controlas y manejas su espacio."

"_¡Detente!"_ Goku hizo un gesto de alto con una mano. "No sé nada de esas cosas que me estás diciendo. Estás tratando de hacerte escuchar ante alguien, ¡eres tan inteligente!" Se movió un poco, mirando alrededor del lugar que se sentía extraño y familiar a la vez, y continuó más suavemente. "_Ehm_... tienes razón en una cosa que te mantienes diciendo, no es justo que toda la gente se muera. Pero tomar la oportunidad de amar y vivir y ser libre de alguien más sólo para tenerlo no está bien tampoco. Tal vez esa es la manera Saiyajin, tomar y no importarle quien sufra, pero no es la mía. La Tierra no es Vegetasei, y no tienes razón en tratar de convertirla en Vegetasei, porque todo lo que harás es arruinar las cosas."

La mirada de Bardock se afiló. "Debí haberlo esperado," dijo amargamente. "No recuerdas nada del orgullo de los Saiyajin. Ese maldito suave pequeño mundo azul borró todos los vestigios del fuego guerrero en ti. Los consideras tus iguales, ¿o no? ¡Idiota!" Bardock se enderezó, con la ira destellando en sus ojos. "Sólo hay una raza que encaja para pertenecer en el universo, y esa es nuestra raza. La Saiyajin. La nuestra es la fuerza y la nuestra es la que debe gobernar. ¡No me digas que no lo has sentido al menos en el corazón de tus batallas!"

"_No."_ La boca de Goku se torció. "No quiero ninguna parte de ti si esa es la manera en la que piensas las cosas, nada que no sea pelear y matar y robar. Toda cosa viviente, pequeña o grande, todos merecen seguir viviendo sin ti y personas como tú que vengan a destruirlos. Esas diminutas vidas, son tan importantes para mí, e importan tanto. No lo entiendes, no me entiendes."

"Esperé haberte llegado." Bardock lentamente alzó su mano y se quitó su scouter, tocando la roja bandana que usaba. "¿Sabes lo que la hace roja? Es la sangre de mi equipo, los que murieron primero en manos de Freezer, porque eran mis compañeros de batalla. Lucharon para vivir y los hombres de Freezer los destrozaron. Juré que los vengaría así me tomara mi sangre hacerlo." En un rápido movimiento Bardock se lanzó contra Goku, noqueándolo y cerrando sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Goku. "Mi sangre --_o la tuya_."

Ahogándose, Goku golpeó con su mano bajo el mentón de Bardock lo suficientemente duro como para romper el diente del otro guerrero, tomando uno de los pulgares de Bardock con su otra mano y torciéndolo duro, torció el agarre para suavizarlo lo suficiente para tomar un respiro. Alzando sus rodillas al pecho del otro hombre, lo pateó repentinamente, liberándose. Bardock se tambaleó, se estabilizó, luego volvió, con los puños volando. "Ríndete," gruñó. "Estás exhausto y este es mi mundo, mi mente, mis recuerdos. ¡No tienes oportunidad!"

La única respuesta de Goku fue una feroz pequeña sonrisa mientras se abalanzaba hacia la pelea. Se movían de atrás hacia adelante, casi como un baile, sólo se escuchaban gruñidos ahora y otra vez mientras un golpe se liberaba para soltar energía. Pero mientras más luchaban más notaba Goku la verdad en las palabras de Bardock; mientras se cansaba, el otro Saiyajin parecía absorber fuerza de sus alrededores. Más y más a menudo Goku se encontraba forzado a defenderse que a atacar, y Bardock no mostraba señales de disminuir.

Y una vez que él, Goku, fuera derrotado, ¿qué entonces? Su corazón dolía con el pensamiento de sus manos, su cuerpo, pero el alma de Bardock, dominando la Tierra con nadie que lo detenga de hacer lo que quisiera hacer. Vegeta nunca se inclinaría ante Bardock, y por eso tendría que ser asesinado. Trunks sería derrotado sin pensarlo un momento. Gohan podría sobrevivir un poco más, pero incluso si era fuerte, Goku sabía... siempre supo... que en lo profundo del corazón de su hijo pertenecía a otras cosas más que las peleas. Gohan caería ante Bardock también. ¿Piccolo y Juuhachi-gou? Inservibles para Bardock, tan inservibles como arena en la playa. Sus futuros estaban en sus manos, y les estaba fallando--

Los puños de Bardock se apretaron en él y Goku voló hacia atrás, golpeando duramente una de las rocas detrás. Antes de poder moverse a un lado Bardock estaba sobre él, con las manos sobre su cabello otra vez. Ese rostro, tan parecido al suyo si se lo mira una vez y tan diferente una vez que miras el espíritu detrás, inclinado, con la voz baja y furiosa. "Última oportunidad, hijo mío. Puedes vivir, lo juro, sólo júrame que a cambio me dejarás guiarte. Hay un lugar para ti a mi lado. Arroja esa débil 'humanidad' que has aprendido. Sé quien verdaderamente eres. Acepta que eres mi hijo, nacido para pelear y matar y derrotar a todos lo que se atrevan a meterse en nuestro camino. Somos quienes traen la muerte y el miedo. ¡Acepta tu herencia, Kakarotto!"

_¿Para pelear?_

_¿Para matar?_

_¡¿Quienes traen la muerte y el miedo?!_

La furia creció en Goku, encendiendo su cabello a dorado e iluminando sus ojos de un color acuamarino. Tomó las manos de Bardock en las suyas y con un simple movimiento rompió el agarre. _"No,"_ dijo en un bajo gruñido que hizo que los ojos de Bardock se ampliaran. "_No soy Kakarotto_." El gruñido creció a un grito que sacudió el mundo. "**¡SOY SON GOKU!**"

Bajo sus pies el suelo temblaba, y Bardock gritó mientras caían, al vacío. Goku no. Sólo arrojó al otro hombre lejos de él y acunó toda su ira, y su amor, todo lo que significaba algo para él, entre sus manos, dejándolo crecer hasta que su luz fuera todo lo que él podía ver. "¡KAAAME HAAAME--"

"¡¡Kakarotto!! NO--"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

----------

"Debemos matarlo ahora." Vegeta le frunció el ceño a los otros guerreros, luego se agachó ante el inmóvil cuerpo de Son Goku. "Antes que Bardock termine de tomarlo y venga por todos nosotros."

Gohan sólo alzó un poco sus puños. "Vegeta," dijo suavemente, lentamente. "_No._ Yo lo respeto, sabe eso, y escucho lo que está diciendo, y sé que es inteligente. Pero no para mi _papá._"

Piccolo se movió para ponerse ante los hombros de Gohan, sin decir nada. No necesitaba hacerlo. Su intento era lo suficientemente claro: Tú pelea Gohan, pelea conmigo. Trunks tragó duro, mirando al trío, preguntándose que lado tomaría cuando llegara el momento. Su padre tenía razón; si Bardock tomaba control absoluto sobre la forma de Goku, no habría manera de detenerlo. Gohan tenía razón; matar a Bardock ahora mataría a Goku también.

A sus pies, Goku tembló. Instantáneamente cada mano se niveló ante él. Lentamente se sentó, con los ojos abiertos y mirando alrededor. Luego rió, una mano rascaba detrás de su cabeza y la otra destellaba una señal de una "V". "¡Ossu!"

"Kakarotto." Vegeta hizo un gesto y dejó caer su mano. "Maldición."

"Estoy feliz de verte también, Vegeta." Levantándose, Goku se limpió el polvo.

"_¡Papá!"_ Gohan tomó los hombros de su padre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Estás bien!"

"_Sí_, Gohan."

"¿Dónde está Bardock?" Piccolo preguntó.

Goku dudó por un momento, luego se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Todo lo que recuerdo es..." se detuvo. "Luchamos, y caímos, le arrojé un kamehameha, fue muy brillante..." se detuvo otra vez, una mano alzándose a su frente y frotándola lentamente. "Él no está aquí," terminó tranquilamente. "Donde está, si está en algún lugar, no lo sé. Pero no está en mí."

Piccolo estudió a Goku un momento, luego asintió. "Sí, tienes razón. No hay nadie en esa cabeza vacía tuya excepto tú."

"¡Gohan!" Videl vino corriendo por el suelo, Bulma y Juuhachi-gou la siguieron a un paso más tranquilo, y todo lo que hizo fue arrojarse ante el joven guerrero, quien la agarró puramente por instinto. "¡Estás bien!"

"¡_S-sí_, Videl-san!"

La niña le sonrió. "Gohan... Videl-**chan**. ¿Sí?"

"Ahhh..." El rostro de Gohan se iluminó un poco. _"¡Sou da!"_

"Bueno, esto es lindo," Bulma dijo, mirando alrededor disgustada por el campo de batalla, el que incluyó una buena porción de la Corporación Cápsula. "¿Ahora qué? ¡Me tomará semanas reparar todo esto!" Le dio una dura mirada a Vegeta. "Y no te atrevas a desaparecer en uno de tus pequeños 'viajes de entrenamiento' como sueles hacer cuando hay cosas para reparar."

Vegeta sólo alzó una ceja y gruñó sin comentarios.

Trunks se movió hacia Juuhachi-gou, quien miraba a Goku intensamente. "Él está bien," dijo él tranquilamente.

"Sé eso." Juuhachi-gou se corrió el cabello. "Pero ahora entiendo algo, finalmente." Levantó un poco del suelo con un pie. "Gero siempre nos dijo que Goku era el hombre vivo más peligroso. Habiéndolo conocido, no pude ver eso. Vegeta es más rudo y habilidoso; Gohan es más poderoso, en términos de puras medidas de ki. Pero fue Goku quien ganó el día." Se enderezó, aún mirando a Goku. "No es la fuerza o la fiereza o el nivel de entrenamiento," terminó. "Es que no importa cuantas veces seas derrotado, no te des por vencido. Sigues volviendo, y eventualmente ganas. Porque puedes ser lastimado... pero no serás, no podrás ser, derrotado. Nunca."

Goku sonrió, sólo un poco. "Gracias, Juuhachi-gou," dijo. "_Demo_... ¿crees que hay alguna posibilidad que la cocina haya sobrevivido?" Movió un pulgar hacia las ruinas de la Corporación Cápsula. "¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!"

"El apetito habla siempre," Piccolo murmuró. "Maldición, Goku, es todo lo que te importa, ¿cuando es tu próxima comida o lucha?"

La sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de Goku, reemplazada por algo profundo y pensativo. "No, Piccolo," dijo muy, muy tranquilamente. "Cuanto me importa, nunca lo sabrás." Luego comenzó a reír otra vez. "Aunque, justo ahora, ¡lo que más me importa es mi estómago!"

FIN


End file.
